Over Your Shoulder
by Candyland0530
Summary: This fic was orginally written by an old friend of mine. I tweaked it a bit and hopefully you'll like it..Starts with a girl named Severa who doesn't have any clue that she's a demigod, born of Zues and a Nereid( Thetis) she is thrown into a roller coaster ride of , adventure, hopelessness and..love? Percy/OC I ONLY OWN THE OC'S! Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in history class, of course, bored out of my head. History was such an easy subject for me so I didn't really have to pay attention.  
I buried my head in my arms and of course my teacher, Ms. Degro called my name and asked me a question,  
"Severa, can you please tell me where the Black Plague started?"  
"Central of asia." I mumbled into my arms. I heard Ms. Degro's footsteps come towards my desk as she slapped my desk with her ruler. My head snapped up and she leant down and whispered, "You would pay attention more if you knew what was good for you."  
I gaped at her, was that a threat? I was about to open my mouth and say something, but the bell rang. I cursed at her under my breath. Crap, I hated this school so flipping much. Everyone hated me and treated me like crap because I had dyslexia and ADD. Excuse ME, I didn't sign up for it!  
I was walking to my locker when some jock shoved me and I dropped my book. "Hey, watch where you're going shitwad!" He turned around and smirked at me, "Excuse me? What did you call me, babe?"  
I rolled my eyes,"1. Don't _ever_ call me babe. And 2, you heard me, there's nothing in your head to block your ears anyways." He walked up to me and pushed me against the lockers, "You better watch is sweetheart, you don't want to mess with me."  
I smirked, "Just watch me." I lifted my knee to his special friend and he fell to the ground. I grabbed my book and walked off like nothing happened.  
Before I go on, I think I should introduce myself. My name is Severa Louis. I'm 16 and I've been kicked out of so many flipping schools. This is actually my...4th school this year. I don't know why, but something strange always happens around me and I'm blamed for it. Thankfully, school is over and it's time for , when it comes to school,my life absolutely sucks.  
I left school and began to walk home to my adopted parents Lucy and Jack. I loved the 2 to death. They weren't my real parents. My real dad left my real mom and my real mom was in a car crash. I hated thinking about my parents though, somehow, I felt like I knew them.  
I started rubbing my rubberband on my wrist, it was blue with a lightning bolt on it. It had words on it that said, "ΣεαKρoςς". I didn't know what it meant, all I knew is that it was Greek. Lucy told me that my parents gave it to me when I was born. I've had it ever since.  
I walked into our apartment and yelled, "Yo! Guys, I'm home!" Lucy came in with her hair in a messy bun, an apron with flour on it and frosting on her jeans. She looked like a total cooking mess!  
And I absolutely loved her.  
She came in and smiled warmly at me and gave me a light hug, "Hey sweetie! Oh, careful, don't get frosting on your clothes!" I laughed and Jack came in with his reading glasses and chuckled,"How's my girl?" I went to hug him.  
These two were the best people in my life. "Good. What are you baking?" Lucy laughed, "Cookies!" She ran back into the kitchen and I laughed. I poured myself some lemonade and went into my room.  
I turned on my iPod and put it on "Strangers Like Me" by Phil Collins. You know, the song from Tarzan? Yeah, I'm in love with Disney movies, sue me.  
I changed out of my jeans and put on some basketball shorts. I plugged my iPod in my ears and put up my hair. I walked into the kitchen, waved to Lucy and Jack, and went for a walk.  
I rounded the corner and heard a huge crash. I turned around and saw this uglyass bird thingy flying towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy s-" I was cut off by the creature knocking me off my feet and throwing me into a wall. It hurt like hell because all I had on was a black tank top and basketball shorts, didn't think I'd need a helmet!

I cursed under my breath. The creature advanced towards me.

_Snap your band, Severa._ I heard a woman whisper. What the hell?

_Do it! Now!_

I did as the voice told me and my rubberband turned into a sword with split ends, making it have 2 sharp and pointy ends.  
I didn't know what to do so I just slashed my sword through the creature and it evaporated into dust.

I leaned into the wall and slid down it, the hell just fricking happened?! I grabbed my sword. Kay..now how do I turn it back? I tried placing the sword on my wrist horizontally and it turned back into my band. I sighed, alrighty then.

* * *

I ran back to the apartment and stormed into the kitchen. "I WAS JUST FLIPPING ATTACKED MY THIS UGLYASS BIRD FROM HELL! THIS IS NOT THE ONLY TIME THAT IT HAS HAPPENED TO ME. I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS BULLCRAP! YOU TWO KNOW SOMETHING DON'T YOU?!"  
I stared at Lucy and Jack.

They had a mixture of horror and complete sorrow on their faces. Lucy looked down and walked up to me. She sighed, "Yes, honey. We do. Please, come sit down." I shook my head and laughed without humor, "I'm fine standing, thanks."  
Lucy sighed, "Okay. Honey. Your mother didn't die. Her name is Thetis and your father...your father is Zeus."

I gaped at her and laughed,"Thetis, the sea nymph? And Zeus? The sky god? Haha, right. Those are just stupid myths. They don't exist." Right as I said that, the sky was darkened my gray clouds and I heard a hint of thunder.

Lucy looked at me, "Watch what you say about them! They get extremely angry when they're disrespected." I shook my head, "They? Who's they?" She took a breath and stared straight into my eyes, "The Greek Gods and Goddess's. They're real, and you're somewhat of a demigod."  
I raised my eyebrow,"Half human half god?" She shrugged, "well, considering your mother was a Nereid...I don't know if there's a name for it, but since you are half god, we'll just stick with demigod."

I smirked at her but she nodded her head and my smirk left my face, "You're serious?" She nodded again and Jack came up to me and hugged me. "What do I do now?"  
Jack backed up and said,"You go to Camp Half Blood. There you will train and hopefully, Zeus will claim you as his daughter, along with Thetis."  
I nodded my head, taking this in.

Lucy clapped her hands, "Alright! I'll IM Grover!" I tilted my head, "Instant message who?" She giggled, "Not Instant message, _Iris_ message. Grover is a satyr, he tracks down demigods and brings them safely to camp."

I was about to say something, but I decided against it. I went into my room to pack. This was all either a huge prank or a dream, I decided to go along with it, I'll be clued in sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

I put my luggage in the kitchen and sat at the table. Lucy came back all washed up. She sat across from me and grabbed my hands,"Sweetie, I know this is all overwhelming you and a lot to take in, in one day, but I'm so proud of you for being okay with it. I know you think this is a prank or a dream, but it isn't.I may not be your real mother, but I love you so much. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret." I looked at her and smiled, "It's okay, and I love you too. Don't blame yourself." She looked relieved. I looked away from her and said, "I just have one question." She nodded her head, signaling me to go on. I took a breath and looked at her, "Why did they leave me?" Her brown eyes were full of sympathy as they stared into my blue eyes."After World War II, the Big Three swore never to have children. This made Zeus have to leave quickly. Thetis couldn't stay with you because she was part of a prophecy. The child she bore would be so powerful, as powerful as the gods if not more." I nodded, millions of questions popping into my head,and I intended to get answers,"How'd they meet?" She laughed, "Oh, she was the most beautiful and most important sea goddess of all. She saved Zeus when he was rebelled against. He owed her a favor. Both Zeus and Poseidon wanted her, until they heard of the prophecy. Poseidon backed off, but Zeus, oh Zeus. Of course he didn't. So then they had you.I also bet you're wondering about your powers, hmm?" I smiled and nodded. She smiled back, "From what Thetis told me before she gave you to me, you are very powerful with water and lightning, not as powerful as Poseidon or Zeus, but still very powers are up to you to find your eyes are also a very powerful weapon." I tilted my head, confused. The only thing I thought was special about my eyes were how they were an ocean blue with golden specks in them. She whispered, "You can hypnotize others with them. You make your eyes glow and then whoever looks at them, you hypnotize. And when you sing, you can knock out people cold." I giggled, "Is my singing that bad?" She shook her head and laughed, "No! It's too beautiful! But, only if you add your powers along with your singing can you knock out people." I nodded, "So..my powers are pretty awesome!" Lucy cracked up and nodded,"I also see you found out what your rubberband does, hmm?" I nodded and looked at it. Lucy then breathed, "I also have to explain your dyslexia and ADD. Your dyslexia is because your brain is hardwired for Greek, not English. And your ADD are your battle reflexes, and what helped you stay alive in your battle with a Kindly One." I made a face, "Kindly One?" She then ducked her head low, "They're really called the Furies, but names are powerful, so we call them the Kindly Ones." I nodded and then asked, "If I can read Greek, why couldn't I read my rubberband?" She smiled, "Good question. You couldn't read it because your mother put a charm on it, you couldn't read it until she allowed you. But since I'm guessing she's the one who told you how to turn it from a rubberband to a sword during your fight with the Kindly One, I'm guessing you're allowed to read what it says." I glanced at my rubber band, instead of some random Greek gibberish, it said "SeaCross." "SeaCross? What the hell is that?" I muttered. At that moment I heard a knock on the door. I answered it to a teenager on crutches, "Hi! I'm Grover Underwood! Is Severa Louis here?" I smiled and nodded, "Yep, you're looking at her."


	4. Chapter 4

Grover smiled hugely and shook my hand, "Pleasure to meet you!" I smiled back, "Same to you!"  
I let him come in and I hugged Lucy, "Thank you so much for explaining everything."

Lucy looked at me, but not with a smile, but a frown, "I haven't explained even half of it, sweetie. I wish I could, but I only know so much. I just hope you can find out the rest. And please, be careful with your powers, especially the ones you don't know about." My smile faded into a frown also, "You guys won't be in danger, right?"

She gave me a weak smile and said, "Only the gods know." She gave me one last hug, and I hugged Jack and he gave me a bonecrushing hug, "Stay safe kiddo." I laughed and wiped away the tears coming from my eyes.

He kissed my forehead and I followed Grover to the taxi cab.  
I sat beside him and the driver left my apartment and the people I loved behind.

"So, who are your parents?" Grover asked me. I turned towards him, "Thetis and Zeus, but they haven't claimed me yet."  
When I said their names, his eyes grew wide and he started stuttering,

"O-oh my! W-wow! I can't b-believe this! Hail, Daughter of Zeus, the sky god, and Thetis, the water goddess!" He tried bowing in his seat and I punched his shoulder, "Keep your voice down!"  
He nodded his head quickly, "Sorry!"I smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

We thanked the driver and we walked into the woods. I was getting sick of the silence so I said,"So..how about that airline food?" Grover looked at me and busted into laughter

"What?" I shrugged, "I don't like awkward silences." He smiled and we continued walking. I heard a roar and I turned around. I heard giant footsteps running towards us. Grover and I looked at each other and broke into a run. How would he run with crutches?! Wait, what the hell? I looked at him, and instead of legs, I saw goat legs. "You're half goat!" Grover looked at me, "Duh! NOW COME ON!" We were running. I saw a sign that said "Camp Half Blood" in Greek. We ran to it. I looked back and saw a huge Minotaur. I bent over, panting, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Grover looked at me, panting as well, "It can't cross the border, you're safe now." I nodded and took one last breath, "Okay, let's go." We walked to the camp and I gasped, "Wow."

* * *

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" A centaur and an angry man walked towards us.

"Good work Grover." The centaur said.

Grover replied, "Thanks Chiron. This is Severa Louis." Chiron smiled at me and the chubby man just snorted.

I shook his hand"Pleasure to meet you Chiron." He smiled at me and said,"Likewise." He turned back tor Grover, "Undetermined or determined?" Grover opened his mouth but I elbowed him and he looked at me, I winked and he said, "Undetermined." I smiled at Chiron who had a suspicious look but accepted it. "Well, welcome to Camp Half Blood. I'll have someone show you around. Mr. D, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Mr.D looked at me and said, "Welcome miss Selena Lou." I bit my lip, "It's Severa Louis, and you are?" He raised an eyebrow and said, "Dionysus, God of Wine." I nodded my head and shook his hand, "Cool."

Chiron came back with a boy and a girl. The boy had dark hair, and it looked _very_ attractive. His face, even better than his hair! He looked really fit. Hmm, I liked camp already! Hey, don't judge me, I'm not a shallow type, just saying he's hot, that's all. The other girl was beautiful. Long and curly blonde hair, and she looked fit too. I smiled at them.

"Hi, I'm Severa." I shook their hands, starting with the boy's, "Hey, I'm Percy. Welcome to Camp Half Blood." I felt a tingle when our hands touched, but I liked it. I shook the girl's hand and she smiled at me, "Annabeth Chase."

I stepped back and asked, "Who are your parents?" Percy shrugged, "Poseidon." Annabeth smiled, "Athena." I raised my eyebrows, "Sa-weet." They laughed and I joined it, then Annabeth asked, "How bout you?" Crap, hmm, a little white lie wouldn't hurt. I shrugged,"Dunno." They both nodded, understanding. Grover looked at me and pulled me back when Percy and Annabeth were talking to some guy about something. "Why are you lying?!" I rolled my eyes, "Because! Technically, I am undetermined. My parents haven't claimed me yet. Besides, it's not like it's gonna hurt anyone! I just want to get to know people before they judge me by my parents." Grover shook his head then sighed, "Fine, but don't drag me down with you!" I patted his shoulder,"I don't know why you're overreacting, but don't worry, I won't." He nodded, accepting it.

Percy then cut in by saying, "So, I can give you a tour..if you'd like, well, unless you want someone el-" I cut him off by saying, "Sure! Sounds good." He smiled at me and gestured me to come walk with him

I don't know what this boy was doing to me, but obviously I wasn't minding it. I don't know what feeling he gave me, but I enjoyed it.

* * *

I was walking with Percy as he brought me to the battle arena and then 2 guys came running over and said, "Hey, Percy! We're going swimming in like 20 minutes. Wondering if you'd like to come."

Then the one talking stared at me and said, "And wondering if you'd like to bring this lovely lady." He grabbed my hand and kissed it,"You, can call me Travis." Then the guy beside him pushed him out of the way and kissed my hand too, saying, "And you can call _me_, any time." I laughed at his joke and he smiled.

Percy looked a bit annoyed so I stepped back and stood next to him. Percy cleared his throat, "This is Connor and Travis Stoll. Sons of Hermes, brothers, and a pain in the ass." I laughed and so did Connor and Travis.

"So, who's your parent?" Connor asked. I shrugged, "Dunno, hoping I will soon." He smiled and then said,"Well, we gotta go. See ya at the lake in 20!"

Percy rolled his eyes, but tried hiding the fact he did by acting interested in a bird he saw in the sky. I nudged him, "Do you not like them?" He glared at the direction they took off in,"Not at the moment." I hugged him, "Aww, is okay Percy." He hugged me back to my surprise.

I laughed and he led me to where the cabins were. They were lined up in a U shape and I whistled, "Wowzers." he raised his eyebrows when I said that and I shrugged. He laughed and put a hand on my shoulder and showed me all the cabins, stopping at Poseidon's."Oh, so this is your daddy's cabin? Let's take a look!" I opened the door and he smiled, I gasped, "WHOA! THIS IS SO...EPIC!"

I ran around and looked at everything. He just watched me with a smile on his face. I saw a dock that was on the lake outside and ran onto it. I stood there and he came beside me.

I stared out to the lake, not looking at him but I whispered, "Thanks Percy." He looked at me and smiled, "You're welcome, but for what?" I looked at him and smiled,"For everything. For wasting your time with a newbie like me, and being my first bestest friend here." He stared at me seriously for a second, "First of all, I'm not wasting my time, I'm _enjoying_ my time with you. And second, I'm glad to be called your newest bestest friend, because you are mine now too." I laughed and hugged him and he hugged me back.

* * *

*Percy's POV*

I didn't wanna let go. I couldn't or I felt I'd wither away into was amazing in every way, and my heart would do flip flops when I saw her, and it would stop all together when she would laugh or smile. Her smile and laugh was one of my favorite things about her, because she was always doing one of the two. I couldn't ever get enough of her. I was addicted and totally screwed. This would be a very interesting trip, but as long as she was with me, I didn't mind.

*Severa's POV*

I stepped back and started jumping up and down, "Let's go to my cabin!" He laughed and walked ahead of me. I ran at him and jumped on his back. He stumbled at first then caught his balance, "Hey! Get off!" I laughed, "No. Now ride seahorsie!" He whined but he eventually walked to Cabin 11. I knocked on the door and a boy named Pete opened it and raised his eyebrows. My chin was on Percy's head and he was still holding onto my legs which were wrapped around his waist. I hopped off and went in and hugged Pete, "Hi! I'm Severa, your new cabinmate!" He chuckled, "Social butterfly, are we?" I stepped back and nodded. He gestured for me to go in and I thanked him and went to mingle with my new cabinmates.

*Percy's POV*

I laughed at how social she was. She just went up to people and hugged them, and the boys obviously didn't mind, neither did I, she was gorgeous. I was leaning against the door frame watching her laugh and smile, the most beautiful thing ever.

"So, you like her huh?" Pete asked me, leaning next to me, arms folded across his chest.

I blushed and sighed, "That obvious?" He laughed and nodded.

I smacked my forehead, "Great..." He patted my shoulder, "Hey, I think she digs you too, man."

I looked at him and he wiggled his eyebrows. I smiled, "I dunno." He patted my back, "Need any advice, come find me. See ya at the lake!" He then went out the door. Severa came towards me, "Hey! Let's go swimming now! Meet you outside the bathrooms in 10 minutes after we change." She hugged me and ran to her stuff and I got my trunks.

*Severa's POV*

I grabbed a bikini top and trunks and went to the bathroom .I saw Annabeth in there, putting her hair up, she was wearing a bikini top and trunks too.

She smirked at me, "You like Percy, huh?"

I blushed and looked down and she laughed, "Hey, I used to have a crush on him too. Now we're more just brother and sister, now I like Wi-oh, nevermind."

She blushed and looked down too, I nudged her, "Who do you like?" She looked at me and smiled, "Will Solace...son of Apollo."

I hugged her, "Aww! Hey, Was he the one with brown hair, tall, green eyes?"

She nodded happily I fist bumped her and said, "I think he likes you too."

She lit up, "really?!" I nodded and smiled.

She hugged me and waved, she ran out of the bathroom, probably to find Will and walk with him. I changed and put my hair up into a ponytail. I never really liked bikinis, too revealing, but I got used to them, I just never wore the bottoms. I may be very bubbly, but I ain't girly, well except for the fact I like Percy. Oh shit, did I say that.. I ran outside and saw Percy walking towards me looking FINE. He even had a 6 pack! Oh booy.

I ran up to him, "Hey! Race ya!"

I tagged him and ran. He laughed and ran after me. I stopped in front of the water and turned around, "Hah! I beat y-OH MY GODS!"

He ran right into me and tackled me into the water. I came out at the same time as him and spit water in his face. He cracked up and swallowed water, choking on it. I laughed, "KARMA!" He splashed me and we had a splashing fight. I dumped his head in and then he didn't come out for a long time. I looked around, starting to panic. Then I felt something grab my ankle and pull me down. I screamed and looked down to see Percy laughing.

He put an air bubble around us and I gasped, "Oh yeah, son of Poseidon, forgot."

He laughed and I punched his arm. "Ow!" He whined and pouted. I rolled my eyes. We floated up to the surface and swam to shore. We lied there for a while, waiting for everyone.

I felt two pairs of hands lifting me up. I opened my eyes and saw Travis and Connor carrying me to the water. "Oh, oh no! Nah uh, you better not!" Too late, they through me into the water.

I tried swimming up, but I felt hands wrap around me again. I expected to see Percy, but instead, I saw a Bunyip. Bunyip meant devil, or spirit. And it sucks, because they used humans as a food source, and especially women.

I screamed, trying to get free from its grasp, but it dug its nails into my skin. I screamed, blood started coming out. Before I could lose my breath, I started..._breathing?_ I could breathe underwater? WHAT THE HELL?! I ignored the fact and tried getting free. When I yanked on the Bunyip's arms, a purple light came from my hands, the Bunyip screamed the most horrible sound and it evaporated into dust.

I stared, shocked for a moment. Then I heard shouting outside of the water. I swam out, not even gasping. Everyone gasped in relief. Percy jumped in and swam towards me.

He hugged me to him and shouted, "Oh my gods, are you okay?! You were down there for like 20 minutes!"

I was about to say something until people started gasping and pointing above my head.

I looked up and saw a lightning bolt over a wave in a bubble above my head.

Chiron, who appeared out of nowhere then said, "Hail, daughter of Zeus, the sky god, and Thetis, the water goddess."


	5. Chapter 5

I walked back to my cabin alone. I opened the door and leaned against it and sighed. I turned on the light and began changing into PJs. I was so tired from today, it sucked.  
I lied down on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_I was being dragged by a lady with black, long hair. My hands and feet were tied and I had a gag in my mouth. I was screaming, but every time I made a sound, I was in pain. "Shut up you little brat! Save the screaming for Tartarus." My eyes widened, TARTARUS? I screamed louder, and the pain grew until I saw black dots blocking my vision.  
The woman dropped me onto a hard rock, hitting my head. All I remember was seeing Percy dropped next to me. Motionless...pale...and dead._

__I woke up screaming and crying. I was panting in cold sweat. I looked around. I was in my cabin. I checked the clock, ugh, 3:00 am. I began crying. Was Percy alright? I heard a knock on my door and I screamed a bit. I snapped my rubber band and then held SeaCross. I walked slowly to the door and opened it quickly, holding my sword to...Percy's throat?

I put my hand on my chest and sighed, "You scared me!"

I lowered my sword and he came in and shut the door, "_I_ scared _you?!_ You scared me! I heard you scream! Are you okay?"

I nodded and wiped away the tears and he pulled me into a hug.  
I began crying into his...oh boy...he was shirtless. We sat down on my bed as I continued crying and he put me on his lap as he hugged me to him. "Ssh, it's okay, you're safe, I'm here." I sniffed and crawled off his lap and wiped my eyes. "Sorry, crappy dream."

He chuckled, "I can tell. Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and looked down.

He put his hand under my chin and made me face him, "Hey, well, whenever you do, I'm here. Don't worry about it, I won't let anything harm you." I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Percy."

He smiled and lied me back down. I pulled the blankets to my neck. I could have sworn he kissed my forehead, but I already fell into a dreamless sleep.

~Next Morning!~

I woke up at 6:00. I was sorta tired but I ignored it. I grabbed all my toiletries and clothes and ran into the showers. Sweet! Only person here! I did a victory dance and hopped into the shower.

I began humming "Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't" by All Time Low. I turned off the water and dried my hair. I put on my clothes dried my hair a bit more and brushed my hair, I'd brush my teeth after breakfast.

My hair was already dry when I left the bathrooms. (I guess since my mom is sea goddess, I dry quickly)  
I was walking with rhythm, and before I knew it, I was dancing towards my cabin. I ran in, grabbed my iPod and ran out. I was dancing to the music when I bumped into some...one. I turned around to see a smirking Percy.

"Morning sunshine! How are you this fine morning?" I asked in a british accent, taking out my earphones.

"Quite swell, thank you. And how are you, my lady?" Percy responded, also in a british accent. "I am doing brilliant thank you!" I curtsied and he bowed.  
I laughed and so did he. Then he looked at me in the eyes, "Are you okay? I mean, from last night?" I nodded my head and smiled,

"Aww! Percy cares? How adorable!" I pinched his cheek and he slapped my hand away and did a funny angry face. I copied his face and we had a stare off until we both cracked up.

I ran behind him and jumped on his back,"Go seabiscuit!" He laughed and then stopped walking,"You know that was about a horse right?"

I scrunched up my face thinking,"A seahorse?" He laughed loudly and began running to the showers.

We got at the door but he didn't slow down, "Percy! I gotta get off!" No answer, I panicked,

"Percyyyy! I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE DUDE BATHROOM! SCARY THINGS HAPPEN IN THERE!"

He laughed and ran in. I covered my eyes just in case.  
He set me down and I ran out yelling,"You're _sick!_" I slammed the door and I just heard laughing.

I giggled a bit at him, what a dork.  
I ran to Athena's cabin and knocked loudly, "Morning wise peeps! Time to wake up, get up from your sleep!"

I laughed and ran away when I heard groans and "go away!" and some very colorful language I'd rather not repeat.

I saw a huge tree and smiled, perfect! I ran to it and began climbing. I loved climbing trees, absolutely amazing view. I got up to a good height and just sat there.

The tree shook and I saw Percy climbing, well, struggling to get up. "Gah! Help me please!" I laughed and pulled him up.

"Ah, thanks." He panted and leaned against a branch next to his head.

We were in an awkward position. I was standing on a branch against the tree, while he was in front of me, leaning towards me, since the branch we were standing on leaned upwards. He rested his elbow on the branch and leaned his head on his hand. He was already taller than me, so now he sorta towered over me.

I looked at him and pouted, "You're too fricking tall."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, you're just fricking short."

I gasped and put my hand over my heart dramatically,"Why, Perseus Jackson, I'm hurt! You cut me deep, my brotha!"

I tried sounding gangsta, but failed miserably. He snorted, "Fail."

I stuck my tongue at him and he stuck his at me. "What are you two doing?" I saw Annabeth and blushed, "Nothing! Just talking." I smiled innocently and she raised an eyebrow, "In a tree?"

Percy and I nodded at the same time, which made us giggle. Annabeth rolled her eyes and said,"Breakfast in 10 minutes! Let's go!"

I jumped off the tree and caught up with Annabeth, and Percy caught up with me.

We all talked on the way to the dining pavilion.

At dinner everyone was eating and chatting, nothing out of the usual. Chiron went to the front and stomped his hooves loudly and everyone was quiet except for a couple of whispers.

Mr.D stood next to him and yelled, "Sarah Loith, Peter Johnson, Annabell Chaste and Grover Tumblewood, report to the Big House."

Everyone looked at each other, umm, who were those kids? Chiron whispered into Mr.D's ears and Mr.D sighed,"Severa Louis, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood to the Big House!"

Everyone "oh'd" and laughed at Mr.D's terrible mispronunciation of our names. I rolled my eyes and we all walked to the Big House together.

Chiron turned around to us, "You are all aware of Tartarus...am I correct?" We all looked at each other and nodded.

Chiron sighed, "Hecate..minor goddess of sorcery and witchcraft, has sided with Kronos." We all shrugged and Annabeth said, "Yeah, a lot of minor gods and goddesses are."

Chiron then said, "She used to be a Titaness, making her much stronger than a minor god. She's after the one who bonds Zeus and Poseidon. That person will be used as a sacrifice to open Tartarus. There's a prophecy behind it."

We all waited for Chiron to go on, he cleared his throat,

_"_Now, if I remember correctly, it went something like this..

_Power of brothers will bond.  
By the one who makes lightning and seas respond.  
Into the pits of the dark abyss.  
Into the mouth of Tartarus.  
Lies will soon unfold and become broad.  
By the one who calls themself a demigod.  
War will be cut loose as death is released.  
Nothing will be left of those deceased_

_.  
_We all gasped and thought about the prophecy.  
Who was the person to be sacrificed? Was it one of us? No...none of us could be that powerful.

Annabeth then gasped, "Oh my gods, what if that person is Severa?! It makes sense! Shes daughter of _Zeus_ and daughter of Thetis who is a Nereid, a _sea_ nymph and in the council of _Poseidon!_ It's a perfect fit!"

Everyone's eyes widened and stared at me, I put my hands up and shook my head, "I'm not even that powerful...am I?"

Chiron walked up to me, "Child, you haven't even learned _half_ your powers yet. You are a very powerful demigod, and the prophecy could be about you, which is why I ask you to be careful on this quest."

Percy stepped behind me and asked,"What exactly _is_ the quest?" Chiron stepped back and stood taller, "To find Hecate and take her dagger. That is the dagger that_ must_ be used to sacrifice the...sacrifice. If you take it, she will not be able to complete the task."

We all looked at each other and nodded. Chiron then looked at Percy, "Percy, I ask you to lead this quest." Percy nodded and bowed and ran into the attic of the big house.

*Percy's POV*

I ran into the attic and took a deep breath. Gods, this place always creeped me out. I saw the Oracle of Delphi and went up to it,"What is the prophecy of my quest?"

Green smoke surrounded the Oracle and its mouth opened,

_4 Shall travel wide.  
To find the soul that has died.  
Blood shall be unleashed by Death's hand.  
And make sorcery have its final stand.  
Yet one shall be revealed to a new wonder.  
The one who controls the sea, lightning and thunder._

__The Oracle then closed its mouth and the green smoke faded away. I ran back downstairs and repeated the prophecy to Chiron.

Annabeth then nodded,"Well, we know the first 's us." We all nodded in agreement.

Grover was chewing on a tin can nervously and I chuckled a bit. Severa was looking down, suddenly interested in a rock next to her foot. I hugged her, which surprised her, but she hugged me back and sighed.

I whispered in her hair, "Don't worry about it. If it is you, we won't let anything touch you." She nodded and she let go of me and I stepped back and she smiled.

Chiron cleared his throat and Severa and I blushed. "It is interesting, though. The one who controls the sea and lightning is in both prophecies. The 1st prophecy is stating that, that person will probably lose blood to _something_, and the second one is that their truth will be revealed."

Mr. D was drinking his diet coke and reading some wine magazine,"Ah well, good luck you brats, do something useful in your worthless lives."

We all rolled our eyes at Mr.D. Hater.

*Severa's POV*

What if the demigod was me? I don't even know if I'm a demigod! I'm half god and half...nereid? This is all stupid and confusing!

Chiron dismissed us and we all went to our cabins to pack. I got a backpack and put 2 shirts and 2 pants and 1 pair of shorts. I got 2 sweatshirts, ambrosia squares and a bottle of nectar.

I put a comb in too and of course, panties and bras.

I was done packing and my bag was still light. I put on a new pair of jeans, not skinny jeans, and an All Time Low T shirt. I put my hair up and put on converse. I heard a knock on my door and I answered it.

Annabeth came in and smiled, "Hey, what'd you pack? I packed 2 shirts and pants, a couple sweatshirts, ambrosia and nectar and..well, bras and that crap."

I nodded,"Me too, but I also threw in a comb."  
She laughed,"Good, I'll be using that too."

I nodded and we headed out to the dining pavilion, where we agreed we'd all meet up at.

I took one last look at my cabin before turning off the light.


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled on my favorite purple sweatshirt with black stripes. I made sure I had my iPod and charger, cell phone and charger and I had my stashed up $430 I got from my jobs, allowances and "congratulations you didn't get expelled this year!" money.

Annabeth and I sat at Poseidon's table and waited for Grover and Percy. They finally appeared and I laughed, "You took longer than us, what took you so long?" Percy blushed and wiped away something off his cheek that looked like lip gloss,

"Umm..2 words...Aphrodite Cabin."

"Ooh." Annabeth and I said at the same time and shook our heads.

Grover was cracking up, "Oh Percy, you're so _brave!_" He mimicked in a high voice.

Annabeth and I laughed too and Percy glared. I went up to him and wiped off some more lip gloss he had on his cheek.

He tried pushing me away and whining but I just laughed,"Stop! It's almost gone!" He stopped struggling and let me wipe it off.

I stepped back, "There, all better." Truthfully, I was pissed, they fricking smothered Percy!

"Geez, little whores." I scoffed and everyone laughed.

Some more Aphrodite girls came running and Percy hid behind me and ducked. He held onto my waist, making me blush , and peeked from behind me.

A girl named Amber came up, "Where's Percy?"

I shrugged and she looked behind me and gave me a do-you-think-I'm-an-idiot? look.

I laughed and Percy pulled me back so we were farther away. "Look, Amber, it's obvious Percy doesn't want your lip gloss on his face, so why don't you and your little Barbie squad run back into the cabin and put more make up on while you get ready for bed."

The Aphrodite girls glared at me and Amber put her hands on her hips,"Excuse me?"

I smirked, "I already did excuse you.. Do I have to say it slower so the words get through your head?"

Amber flipped her hair and walked away with a frustrated "ugh!"

I rolled my eyes and Percy came from behind me and fist bumped.

Chiron came up to us and gave us our blessing to go, he told us she'd probably be in Washington D.C at the Smithsonian Museum, having a meeting with people on Kronos' side.

We all were heading to the border when we heard the Aphrodite girls screaming, "Bye Percy!"

He groaned and I flipped the girls off and they all gasped.

I laughed and so did everyone else. We left the border and took one last look at it before continuing on.

We got on a public bus that was pretty much empty except for a couple of people who were passed out.

It was about 9:30. I was sitting with Annabeth and we were talking about random crap. Greek mythology...school...her and Will... Then she leaned in and whispered, "How are you and Percy?"

I blushed and looked away. She reassuringly rubbed my shoulder and whispered,"He likes you too, I see the way he looks at you, he's just chicken."

Then Percy put his head between Annabeth and I, Grover and Percy sat behind us, and whispered,"Oh my gosh, like, i know right? That dress was so last year."

He said it in a feminine voice and we all started cracking up, except Grover, he was like..out. He was snoring and groaning, "Food!"

I pushed Percy's head back into his chair but he just leaned forward again, "Noo! I'm lonely! Grover passed out and I have no one to talk to."

I smirked,"Talk to that girl right there." I pointed to like a 5 year old girl who was still up reading a princess story.

Percy then sighed and joked,"I tried! She's not into me." I cracked up and so did Annabeth.

Percy pouted and I pinched his cheek, "It's okay, you'll find someone who wuvs you!" He laughed and leaned back into his chair.

He eventually fell asleep and Annabeth and I were talking. "Nope, he likes you!" She whispered and I shushed her,"He's right there! Shut up!" She giggled and shrugged.

Annabeth and I fell asleep and I woke up on..Percy's back? I opened my eyes more and I was on his back, in the airport. I lifted my head a bit and I heard Percy chuckle,"Morning sunshine!" I groaned and put my head back on his shoulder and he laughed again,

"Tired?" I shook my head,"Carsick."

He chuckled again and wove through the crowd,"Just no puking on me."

I smiled and made a gagging sound like I was throwing up on him and he whined,"Eww!"

I giggled and put my chin on his shoulder.I saw Annabeth walking with Grover, Grover was holding a cheeseburger. My stomach growled and I ignored it, but Percy didn't,"Hungry are we?"

I nodded,"I'll eat on the plane." He handed me my ticket and I went a deep color of red,"Why are you blushing?"Percy smirked.

I looked at him,"I was sleeping on your back when you bought the tickets? Man! What did the dude say?" Percy looked up, thinking then he said,"Aww! How cute, is she your girlfriend?"

I blushed even deeper, "What'd you say?"

This time Percy blushed, he looked down and smiled,"I said yeah, just so it wouldn't be weird to him or anything."

I laughed and hugged him, "Aww, little Percy Jackson is blushing."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, we continued walking until he set me down on a chair where we would have to wait until the 10:00 plane was ready,

it was 9:10. We started playing I spy. "I spy...something...big...and green." Grover smiled. Annabeth tapped her chin and looked around and so did I,

"That guy!" Annabeth and I screamed at the same time and we both laughed.

There was a fat guy with a green shirt on and Grover whined,"Aww! It's no fun playing with girls. They're too smart."

Annabeth and I high-fived each other. The intercom woman then said, "Attention passengers, the flight321c to Washington D.C at 10:00 is now boarding. Thank you!"

We all got up, gave our tickets to the flight attendant, and walked onto the plane.

We got on the plane and Annabeth pushed me into bumping into Percy.

I smiled as he turned around and said,"Sorry! Annabeth is a loser." He shrugged,

"I already knew that."

Annabeth then peeked from behind me, "Hey!"

We both laughed and she glared jokingly.

Annabeth _then_ made me sit next to Percy and smirked at me.

She sat in the row next to us with Grover, except that I sat on the inside with the window.

I didn't mind planes, not just because I was daughter of Zeus, but because I loved airplanes since I was 9.

I knew a lot about them too, mostly about Navy and Airforce jets though.

I was staring at the window when our pilot announced we were taking off and to please buckle up. I smiled, I loved taking off, it was hella epic.

I was jumping in my seat and Grover looked pale, but Annabeth was comforting him.

Percy looked at me and smiled,"Excited?" I nodded happily and he smiled and leaned back against his seat.

When we were taking off, I heard a lot of groans and i was the only one who was excited.

I screamed,"Woooooo!"

Everyone looked at me like I was high on crack.

I shrugged and leaned back into my chair. "About 2 hours and we're there, the pilots going slow since the weather is sorta..eh."

Annabeth made a face as she described the weather to Grover who nodded and started eating something he ordered.

A waitress walked by, "Would you like anything?" I shook my head but Percy looked at her,"2 cokes and cheesburgers please."

She smiled and walked away. I punched his shoulder,"Hey!" He shrugged innocently,"I thought you wanted to eat!"

I rolled my eyes,"I can wait, the flight is short."He crossed his arms and stared at me with his eyebrows raised,

"Humor me." I crossed my arms and sank into my chair.

WHen the food arrived, I have to say, I inhaled my food. Percy looked at me, holding his half eaten burger and his eyes widened,

"Geez! Did you just stuff the whole thing in your mouth?"

I smiled and nodded. He finished his burger and I stole one of his fries, "Heyy! That was mine."

He whined as he tried to snatch it. I began chewing it and then I opened my mouth, and he made a disgusted face,

"Want it back?" He shook his head and closed his eyes,

"That's disgusting!"  
I giggled and laid back into my chair. Geez, I'm still tired. I closed my eyes and went into a terrible sleep.

_Percy was fighting Hecate and he had a huge gash on his arm. "Percy!" I tried getting up but I was being held down by a sword being pointed at my face by..Luke? Percy told me about Luke and I glared at him, "Move!" I spat at him and he snickered,"Make me." I heard a gasp and I saw Percy drop to the ground with a sword in his torso. "PERCY!"_

__I woke up with a jolt. Oh my gods, it was just a dream, it was just dream. I didn't realize where I was sleeping. My head was on Percy's right shoulder and his head was on my head. He was sleeping peacefully.

I looked at what I could see of his face and thought, he looks like an angel when he's sleeping. I had an urge to stroke his face but I resisted doing it, just barely.

I didn't want to wake him so I just let him sleep. Annabeth woke up and smirked at me and I glared at her and she pointed at her eye, then made a heart with her hands and pointed at me.

****I rolled my eyes and the pilot spoke,"We'll be landing in approximately 5 minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts, thank you."

I decided it was time to wake up Percy. I poked his chest and shook him a bit, he jumped and woke up, he looked at me and his eyes widened, "Oh! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to fall asleep on you!" I covered his mouth with my hands, "You're fine, it's fine, calm down! Buckle up your seatbelt mister!"

I smirked and he sighed in relief and he put on his seatbelt. Grover was gripping Annabeth's hand tightly, getting ready to land.  
As we landed I was laughing, I loved the feeling and I also loved how everyone freaked out at this part. When we got off we heard the pilot say. "Thank you for flying with us."

We got off the plane and went to get our luggage. As we went to the doors to exit, the security guard wouldn't let us. "I'm afraid that it'sssss not possssible for you to passssss." My eyebrows furrowed together, what the hell? I looked into his eyes and realized that he had...SNAKE EYES?  
He turned into a huge ass python and we all dropped our bags and I snapped my rubber band, Percy clicked his pen, Annabeth grabbed her bow and arros and Grover got his reedpipes.  
Annabeth started shooting at the arrows and Grover began playing, making the python sleepy. I don't know what the people saw through the mist, but they all ran. I lunged at the python, scratching it's side and it shrieked. Percy stabbed its chest.

The Python whipped its tail and it hit my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and throwing me into a wall.

"Severa!" Percy yelled. He ran to me and helped me up, we ran at the python together and jumped over it, stabbing it.

I realized I left my sword in the python and panicked. "It'll probably reappear on your wrist, just stall!" Percy yelled, I nodded, my sword was probably like Percy's and it probably would reappear.

I ran at the python and shot lightning from my hands and it flew back 20 yards into the luggage belt thing. I looked at my wrist, my rubber band was back! I snapped it and this time, I shot lightning from my sword and the python twisted and turned and tensed up from the shock as it shook from being electrocuted.

Percy stabbed its head and it evaporated. I was panting and I made sure everyone was okay. We only had a few scratches and bruises, nothing fatal.

We all grabbed our bags and jumped into the cab before anyone noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW AND ALERT IT! THANKS TO ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS! **

people who review will be mentioned :)

* * *

I hopped into the cab and sat between Percy and Annabeth. Grover had shotgun. We were all panting and sweating. I wiped my sweat off with a bandana I packed.  
When we all settled down, we arrived at a diner and we went in. We all looked at a map of Washington D.C.

"Alright, the Smithsonian is...here..and we're..here! Not that far." Annabeth smiled. We all nodded.

"Alright, so, we staying at a motel for the night?" Percy asked. We all looked at each other, shrugged then nodded.  
We were talking to each other when the news came on,

"_There's been said to be some sort of massacre at the Smithsonian Museum. 5 security guards who were guarding the basement were found dead. Police officers don't know how but are still investigating the matter."_

We all gasped at the news,"Man, Hecate's there alright." Grover whispered, eating a napkin.

I ordered us milkshakes and we all sipped them quietly. I looked at the clock, it was 3:00. We all got out and went to the Smithsonian to investigate. There was caution tape everywhere and nobody was allowed inside. We all stopped and looked at each other, deciding how to get in.

We went around to the back, police officers, but they were too busy talking to each other or to reporters. We climbed and broke a window, jumping in.

WHen we got inside we began running around, trying to find the basement. We rounded a corner, then saw 1 police officer and I stopped, too late, the officer saw us. Annabeth and Grover split up from us and hid in another room. Percy and I panicked and went inside some random room.

Man, it was a fricking closet, a small one at that. I ran in and he ran in and shut the door. When he turned around we were so close our chests were touching. We both looked at each other for a second then blushed and looked away.

I giggled,"Why is this closet so small?" He looked around for an answer and smiled, he grabbed something off the shelf and it was a duster,"It's for cleaning supplies." I sighed, we were too close to sit down so I was pushed up against the wall, and Percy was pushed up against me.

We heard the police officer and froze. We held our breaths when he walked by. We let our breaths out, I tried not to breathe to much because of the awkward position we were in.

The door flew open and we both stared wide-eyed. We were relieved when it was Annabeth and Grover. "You two! No time for 7 minutes in heaven, we got a dagger to find!" She pulled us out as we were blushing 10 shades of red,

"We were hiding!" I whispered defensively and she put her hand up, "Enough with the excuses, let's go! The officer ran that way, now's our chance!"

We ran to the basement door. I stopped everyone and they ran into me, I pointed to the card slot, one that only employees had.  
We sighed and I thought, "Let me try something."

I put my finger on the slot and concentrated, Percy messed me up by putting his hand on my shoulder,"What are you doing?" I put my hand up, signaling him to back up and wait.

I concentrated again and I shocked the card slot, the light went from red to green and I opened the door with a smirk on my face. "Us, 1, Officers, 0."

Annabeth high-fived me and we ran in.  
Annabeth then gasped and stopped us, "Cameras! Severa, come here." We all backed up against the wall the camera was on.

Annabeth pulled me over and put my finger on a blue wire, she nodded and I shocked it. The camera turned off and we all exhaled,"Phew." Grover breathed.

We continued walking and Percy sighed, frustrated. There was a gate with a camera, no card slots, camera.

"It's a camera, employees put up their cards and the person in the office will let them in." Annabeth explained

.  
I crossed my arms, great, now what? "How do you think Hecate got in?" I asked, Annabeth crossed her arms and scrunched up her face, frustrated,"Magic." I nodded and took a deep breath, damn it.

We heard footsteps and panicked. Percy got out his sword and I had an idea...I thought about what Lucy told me about my eyes,"Wait, guys, go hide, let me handle this." They all looked at me like I was crazy but hid anyways.

I waited and, like I expected, the police officer came down. I smirked. I walked calmly up to him and he pointed his gun at me, "Stay where you are, miss." I smirked and stopped, I stood there and he came up to me.

Okay, Severa, show time.

I closed my eyes and opened them, putting power into my stare, I saw how bright my eyes shined on his face as my eyes glowed a piercing blue.  
I smiled, it was working.

*Annabeth's POV*

What was she doing? I saw her eyes begin to glow a piercing bright blue and gasped. Sh-she was hypnotizing him! But how?  
She smirked and I watched closely. She walked up to him and whispered something, but it didn't sound like her-well, it did, but it sounded like 5 Severa's were talking at once, he gave her something and she told him something else.  
The officer nodded and he went upstairs robotically.

*Percy's POV*

Oh my gods! I've never seen her look so...powerful...it was actually really hot.

Her eyes were still glowing as he went upstairs. I felt myself being pulled into her gaze, not like how I usually do when she looks at me, but as in she was controlling me kind of way. I looked away before I got too far.  
She ran to me, her eyes back to normal, "Sorry, Percy! Can you hear me?"

She looked at me with her big, beautiful blue and gold eyes and I was pulled into her gaze again, but this time, in a different way. I snapped out of it and nodded,"Yeah, you almost hynotized me there!" Not that you don't already hypnotize me, but nevermind that.

She nodded and hugged me, then she helped me up. Annabeth ran to her, "How'd you _do_ that?!"

Severa laughed, "It's a nereid thing."She winked and we all smiled and then our smiles faded when we saw the gate.

Severa put a finger up and went up to the camera. She waved me over and whispered in my ear, making me shiver a bit, "Answer his questions in a deep voice." I nodded and she pulled back and put the card to the camera.

"Hello officer, here to do some investigating?" The intercom said, Severa nodded at me and I cleared my throat, making it deeper,"Yes sir." There was a buzz and we opened the gate. Everyone went in and ran from the gate.

Severa put the card in her pocket and we began looking around for anything that'd lead us to Hecate and her little group of god hating bitches.

*Severa's POV*

We were walking when we heard whispering. We hid behind a crate and peeked over. I saw a woman with pure, jet black hair. She was in a white dress with a belt with 2 daggers and 1 sword on it.

"I don't _care who you kill_, just do the job and get the dagger! I need it before her birthday on June 13th! If I don't get it by then, then her blood's process will already be complete, and she will no longer be the key to Tartarus."

Hecate was talking to 5 men, I'm guessing assassins. They looked pissed at her but they couldn't do anything about it. "Yes, Lady Hecate." The one on the right said. She left with a satisfied nod and then she disappeared into dust.

One guy groaned,"I hate working for this lady, she's always pissed." Another guy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and I feel bad for that Severa girl who's getting sacrificed."

My eyes popped out of my head. Did I hear them right? IT WAS ME IN THE PROPHECIES? And what would happen on my birthday? WHAT BLOOD PROCESS?

Percy rubbed my back as he saw my pissed off looking face. I couldn't stand it anymore, lightning struck out of nowhere, exploding the crate that was hiding us. The men looked in my direction and their eyes widened.

"I have questions and I _expect_ answers." I growled.

I didn't realize it, but my eyes were glowing, not a bright blue like they did when I was hypnotizing someone, but a dark blue, like I was pissed off.

The men backed up, scared shitless I'm guessing. I walked towards one in the middle and put my sword to his neck,"What blood process?" He shook his head,"I'm not saying anything."

I pressed the sword to his neck and saw blood trickle out, "I said.._what blood process?"_ I put venom into every word and he actually looked scared. Another man put a gun to my head, "I suggest you back off princess."

"Severa, back off, don't do anything stupid!" Percy yelled.

The men looked at where my friends were hiding and pulled out their guns.

Okay, I was tired of this shit. I surrounded myself in lightning and then pushed it out, making everything around me explode and fly back.  
The men flew back about 100 feet and landed with agonized sounds.

*Percy's POV*

I closed my eyes and concentrated, I sensed water pretty close to the museum. I couldn't see it, but I could smell and feel the water. I felt a tug at my stomach as I made it come to me.  
Soon enough, water busted through the doors, wiping out all the men.  
When I stopped, all the men were knocked out cold, Severa was wet, but she was already drying. Annabeth and Grover were soaked though.  
Annabeth was ringing out her hair and Grover shook the water off like a dog.

*Severa's POV*

I was dry by the time I reached one of the men who was coughing. I put a sword to his neck and leant next to his side and whispered,"Tell me what happens on my birthday."

He coughed up blood,"Blood...becomes...pure." That was his last word, then his eyes rolled up in his head and his body went limp. I got up and stomped back to my friends, cursing under my breath.

"What just happened?!" Grover yelled.

I turned towards him,"I intend to find out."


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEW AND ALERT!**

**i plan on wrapping this one up soon, there WILL be a sequel :) so look forward to some more crazy antics from our crew!**

* * *

I have never been so pissed off in my life. I was just so tired of all the secrets and things I didn't know about myself. When we were walking out of the basement. We arrived at the last door and heard a voice.  
"Who took your card, officer?" One voice said. "Umm, I don't remember anything sir. I've been standing here the whole time." The officer said.

My eyes widened, aw crap. I closed my eyes and opened them, feeling a tug at my chest and I could see how brightly blue they were glowing.

I opened the door and the 2 men turned and their eyes glazed over. I smirked.

*Percy's POV*

Severa's eyes were glowing again and Annabeth, Grover and I made sure not to look at her too much.

You could say that his hypnotizing thing was sorta like seduction, but stronger.

Gods, she was absolutely _gorgeous_ when she took control liked that. I smiled to myself, thinking how many levels there were to her. First she was social and happy, next she had attitude and spunk, then she's pissed off and powerful. I found her pretty damn hot with either one of those levels.

She looked at the men, "Move out of our way, you saw nothing and you tell nothing to the reporters." The 2 men nodded and she smiled and waved us forward.

I went up to her,"How long does it last?" She shrugged,"Until they do what I tell them to do, or if you smack them." I nodded, that was pretty cool.

We left and ran from the reporters.

We took a cab back to the motel. Severa was looking down at her hands the whole time, with a depressed look on her face. I leaned forward so I could see her face which was hidden by her brown hair. "You okay Sev?" She grimaced and gave me a weak smile and she nodded once.

Severa's

Who was I? Was I a monster, a demigod,a nereid? What the hell was I meant to do in life? Just be a sacrifice? Was I born or engineered?!

"You okay Sev?" I knew it was Percy asking me. I grimaced, giving him a weak smile and nodding once, hoping he'd buy it.

He smirked,"No you're not." I rolled my eyes. He tucked my hair behind my ear, making me shiver as his hand grazed my cheek. He felt it too because his eyes got wider when he touched my skin and he quickly snapped his hand away, clearing his throat.

"Do you want to talk about it right now?" I shook my head. He went on, "Will you talk to me about it later?" I nodded and smiled.

He put his finger under my chin and made my face turn to him,"Good, because I'll always be there for you."

Then Annabeth leaned from behind Percy,"You _better_, talk to me later on too." She winked and smiled, then leaned back into her seat, making me laugh.

Grover looked over with a look of pity and he swallowed,"Want some tin can?" I laughed and declined he patted my shoulder and continued eating his soda can

.  
The one thing I know about me...I am hella lucky to call these people my best friends.

*Percy's POV*

We arrived at the motel and we bought a room. We all decided to share one, it was cheaper and only for one night. The girls went to the bathrooms to change into their PJs.

"Soo, how's it going with you and..." Grover looked at me and mouthed, "Severa".

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. He sighed,"Dude, stop being a chicken!" I glared at him to shut up and he rolled his eyes and put on his shirt.  
I was just in swim trunks, I would go swimming later, so I didn't have a shirt on.

Severa came out in a "Cheshire Cat" tank top and some basketball shorts. Gods...she even looked fricking hot in that!  
Oh Zeus, what was I gonna do...

*Severa's POV*

I saw Percy shirtless and gasped, then blushed and looked down as I walked passed him. I felt his gaze, watching me. I kneeled and put my stuff back into my backpack.

I had a bikini top under my tank top and bootyshorts under my basketball shorts, I would go swimming later, probably when everyone went to sleep.

I sat down on the girls' bed and lied down on my stomach, turning on the TV. The news was on...about how there was another massacre and said to be a disturbance in Germany in the Black Forest. My eyebrows creased together. Hmm..I wonder if this was related to Hecate.

There was a knock on the door, I went to answer it and the manager dude smiled weirdly at me,"Hello, making sure you guys were settled in." I fake smiled and nodded. He smiled back at me and walked away, staring at me the whole time.

I looked back at Annabeth and pointed to my head making circles, signaling that this guy was a lunatic. She giggled and I smiled. I closed the door and locked it this time. I jumped on the bed,"Is it just me, or is that manager totally whacko?"

Percy nodded suspiciously,"Keep an eye on him."

I nodded, "Yeah, flipping monsters are following us everywhere."

Every 5 minutes, there would be the janitor and the mechanic checking on us. What the hell? I slammed the door,"Okay, these guys need to get the fricking grip. If they're monsters, then just attack us already! I'm getting tired of walking and opening the door!"

I stomped back onto the bed and flopped down onto my back.

Annabeth stretched,"Well ,I'm gonna go find the vending machine, I'm starving. Grover agreed and they both walked out, leaving me and Percy.

My head was on the edge of the bed, Percy came and leaned over me, putting his hands on both sides of my head. He leaned close and whispered,"Okay, we're alone, so talk."

I squinted my eyes at him curiously,"Why so curious?" He smirked at me,"Because, I can see that whatever it is, s troubling you, and it's killing me not to know."

I gasped dramatically,"Percy Jackson doesn't know something? Has the world ended?" He chuckled,"Cmon! Tell me, or I'll make you." I smirked,"How do you plan on doing that?"

He smirked," I have my ways."

He started to lean in close, my eyes started closing and so did his. He was about an inch from my face and he stopped. My eyes opened just to see beautiful seagreen eyes staring at me.

My breathing got heavier,"Umm, I just don't like knowing how many things others know about me that I don't." He nodded, not taking his eyes from mine. I took a shaky breath and gulped,"I barely know who I am or about my parents...I feel sorta lost."

Percy stared into my eyes with sympathy,"We all do, Severa. That's just the life of a demigod. We barely know anything about ourselves until we experience it. We learn through how we fight, how we make mistakes and who we care about. That's why we have each other, to help us learn more about ourselves and what we came here for."

I stared into his eyes deeper, seeing nothing but truth. I smiled at him and he smiled back,"Thank you Percy."

He leaned in closer,"Anytime." he whispered. The tips of his lips touched mine _barely _when we heard footsteps. Percy backed away and jumped on the bed, acting like he was watching TV the whole time. I did the same and Annabeth and Grover came in holding bags of chips, candybars, sodas and other junk food.

Grover dropped his stash and Annabeth did the same,"Dinner is served!" Annabeth exclaimed.

We laughed and I grabbed some cookies and Dorritos and a .

Another thing I learned about myself...I trust my friends with my life


	9. Chapter 9

We were all done eating and everyone fell asleep. Grover on the couch, Percy on his bed, Annabeth on the bed I was on.

I looked at everyone and tiptoed out the door. I closed it silently and walked downstairs to the pool. I took off my shirt and shorts. I dove into the pool and sat on the floor of it and just started thinking.  
It was about 10 minutes when I saw a figure standing at the surface. I saw it was Percy and I swam to the surface. When I emerged he smirked, he jumped in right next to me, splashing me.

"Hey!" I whined.

He smirked and spat water at me. I dunked his head under and he pulled me by the ankle, what I was expecting.

He put an air bubble around us and I laughed,"This is so awesome!" He smiled,"I'm glad you're amused by bubbles." I stuck my tongue at him and he did the same and laughed.

It was an awkward silence, then he broke it by saying,"Umm, Severa, can I try something?" I was a bit nervous,"Umm, sure Percy." He smiled a bit at me and he started to lean in.

He brushed some of my hair behind my ear and kept one hand on my face. He stared at my eyes the whole time. He leaned in and his lips finally touched mine.

Electricity shot through me and him too, we both gasped but we didn't part. Our lips moved together and he pulled me closer. My arms went around his neck and his hands gripped my waist. It got more heated when he licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I gasped at the feeling and we fought for dominance. I let him win as he explored my mouth. He started leaning forward more, pushing me on my back. He was on top of me, putting only partial weight on me. I propped myself on one of my elbows and had one hand on his neck, pulling him closer.

When we parted we were both breathing heavy, our foreheads touched and he was the first to speak."Wow." he breathed. I laughed and opened my eyes,"Umm, yeah."

We both sat up. "So..what happens now?" I asked.

He shrugged,"I don't know, but I do know that, that was one hell of a kiss."

I laughed and nodded, agreeing,"Yeah, it was, and I...I enjoyed it."

I blushed saying that and he whispered,"I did too."

We heard a scream and we swam to the surface.

It was Annabeth. We both got out and ran into our room. Annabeth and Grover were screaming at the manager, who turned into a manticore.

"Holy hell!" I screamed and snapped my rubberband, turning it into SeaCross.

The manticore roared at me and swung its tail at Percy and I, we ducked. Annabeth went at it with her dagger and Grover was throwing stuff at it. She stabbed its shoulder, making it roar and turn to her. I took the chance and chopped its tail, making it shriek in outrage. Annabeth stabbed at its eye and it lunged at her. "Annabeth!" I jumped on the back of the manticore, distracting it, Annabeth took the chance and stabbed its heart.

It evaporated into dust and I fell on top of her. I laughed and got off. I helped her up and we fist pounded.

"Okay, Percy, Severa, get all the things and make sure the rooms are empty, we don't want innocent people hurt. Grover and I will find a car, hurry!" Percy and I nodded and we all ran our separate directions.

I knocked on doors, yelled and Percy did the same. The rooms were empty, Percy and I got the bags and ran downstairs.

We heard hissing and panicked, we ran into the janitor's closet because it was the closest door.

I giggled,"We always end up in a cleaning supplies closet."

He turned around and laughed with me. We heard the hissing and we pushed aside a mop and its cart and slipped into a tiny corner. Percy went in first, I looked at him and shook my head,"I'll hide over there." I pointed, I was about to move but I felt hands grab my waist and pull me. I was sitting between Percy's legs and his legs wrapped on top of mine, pulling both our legs in. The door opened and he pulled me against his chest. His arms wrapped around my stomach tightly, making it hard to breathe.

A dracanae came in and inspected the closet. I gasped and Percy put a hand over my mouth and I held my breath. I couldn't hold it any longer so I began to breathe, but slowly. The door let moonlight in, letting it hit my face. Percy noticed and he pushed on my chest and made me lay on his shoulder. I elbowed him a bit for touching me there and he held in a chuckle. The dracanae left and slammed the door. I relaxed and I pushed myself from Percy and got up. I turned around and helped him up. We got out of the little corner and stepped outside. Annabeth came running and we followed her to a Ford truck

We hopped in the truck, Annabeth was in shotgun and Percy and I were in the back.  
We were all breathing pretty heavy until Grover spoke up,"Alright, next stop, DISNEYLAND!"

' We all cheered and Annabeth laughed,"Why?"

Grover kept his eyes on the road,"Because, I saw a map that one of those assassin guys dropped. It circled 3 places,Disneyland in LA, Lake Tahoe, and somewhere in the southwest cornerof Germany, which is where the Black Forest is located."

I nodded, deciding to add some more facts,"The Black Forest has been used many times for the settings of fairy tales, and there have been witnesses of things outside of the ordinary. People have claimed they've seen fairies, werewolves, witches, Erklings and more. There's even a river and lake near by for Naiads."

They all looked at me like I was on drugs, Percy spoke up,"What's an Erkling?" I laughed,"Not all of these creatures are from Greek Mythology guys. An Erkling lives in the Black Forest, it snatches children who wander from their parents, it is also said they make children obey their parents. Their blood is often used for witchcraft and sorcery."

Grover then put on a fake horrified face,"_Obey _their _parents?!_ THE HORROR!" We giggled and Annabeth spoke seriously,"Witchcraft and sorcery, perfect for Hecate, butI don't think Hecate would go to the Black Forest and all of a sudden stop traveling. There's something else there..."

I looked at the roof of the car thinking, she could be right,"You may be right, we have to be careful there."

I looked at my watch,"Ugh, it's 11:30." We all yawned, poor Grover, he had to stay awake. Annabeth was the first to fall asleep. I was tired so I lied my head on the window. One problem, it was to flipping bumpy so I kept hitting my head,"Ow! Mother fricker!" I rubbed my head and Percy chuckled.

He tapped his shoulder, inviting me to lean on it, I shook my head, still rubbing it,"No, I'm fine." He rolled his eyes and put one arm on my left shoulder, pushing me to lay my head on his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes,"You're pushy." He shrugged,"And you're stubborn." I shrugged,"Take it or leave it."  
He chuckled and I fell into another terrible sleep.

_"Hurry up you idiots! Hurry up!" Hecate was ordering 3 men to pick a lock on a control box, it controlled the Indiana Jones ride at Disneyland. I realized I was hiding, so I got up,"Why did you go to the SMithsonian, and why are you here?" It was a dream, she couldn't hurt me...could she?  
Hecate turned around with a devilish grin,"Because, foolish child. I needed an ancient map of Germany, and what better place to get it at then an old Museum? And to answer your second question, we're here because I need something in this ride."  
I stared at her,"Well, not if I get there first, bitch." Hecate then glared at me and ordered 2 other men to grab me. She put a dagger to my throat,"I'd kill you now, but I'll need your blood later on, so instead I'll do this." She waved a hand and I flew backwards and hit my head on a wall, forcing me into darkness again._

Percy woke me up with a shake. My eyes opened and I slowly lifted my head and saw those seagreen eyes I loved so much. "Are you okay? You were talking and screaming in your sleep."

I shook my head but I didn't cry, because in my dream, nobody died. He hugged me and I hugged him back, breathing in his scent.  
He smelt of the ocean, it comforted me. Still hugging Percy, I asked Grover,"How long till we get there?" He shrugged,"Not long, we're almost to the airport." I nodded,"How long is the flight to LA?" He waved his hand, deciding on an estimate.."5 hours?" I sighed, long flight. I looked at the time, 12:30.

Annabeth then woke up and yawned. My stomach growled and so did hers. "Even our stomachs think alike." Annabeth smiled. I laughed and pulled out 5 bags of chips and 2 sodas. We all cheered. Annabeth and I shared a coke, and the guys shared a sprite.

When we ate everything, we sighed, our stomachs were satisfied. "That was a nice...dinner...or would it be breakfast?" Percy asked.

I thought about it,"Let's call it..dinfast, or binner." He raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes, but Annabeth opened her mouth first,"A blend between breakfast and dinner, duh." I laughed but Percy nodded, understanding it now.

I rolled my eyes and muttered,"Dingbat." Percy whispered into my ear,"Excuse me?" I felt goosebumps go down my spine as I felt his breath on my neck. I knew he was smiling when he felt me shiver.

I whispered back, trying to sound strong,"I called you a dingbat."I sighed, I was proud of myself for making sure it didn't come out as a squeak or shaky.

He then poked my stomach,"You're mean." I laughed but he pouted,

"Aw, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Percy." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes,"Really? You mean that?" I laughed,"Yes, I mean it."

He rolled his eyes and checked his nails like a gay guy,"I guess I could possibly forgive you." I laughed at his gay accent, it was scary good.

I then remembered what happened at the pool and my smile got bigger and I had a butterfly feeling. Percy noticed,"Why are you smiling like a goober?" He half said half laughed. I shrugged,"No reason."

It didn't take him long to find out, he then put his lips to my ear, making me gasp,"You were thinking about what happened at the pool, huh?" I felt his hot breath travel from my cheek down my spine.

I gulped and nodded, he laughed once,"I was too."

He then kissed my cheek and backed up, I glared at him and he winked at me. I crossed my arms and looked away from him,"Playboy."

Then he whispered,"I am not a playboy!" I laughed and faced him,"Yeah, I think you are."

"Are not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"Nope!"  
"Yep!"  
"Na!"  
"Ta!"  
"Would both of you STOP?" Annabeth shouted back at us.

****Percy and I were glaring at each other. A smile was playing at his lips, and then I began to start smiling. We both laughed and Annabeth sighed,"You two are like a married couple."

We both turned to her,"Are not!" We said in unison, causing everyone to crack up, even Grover.

Another thing I learned about myself...  
I suck at staring contests.


	10. Chapter 10

I fell asleep on Percy's shoulder again and when I woke up, his head was back on mine. I gently moved so I could get up to go to the bathroom.

When I finally got out from under his head, he fell on my lap and didn't wake up. I sighed,"Oh, that's just fricking fantastic!" I looked down at his angelic face and smiled a bit to myself.

I leaned down and whispered,"Sorry Percy!" I shocked him a bit and he woke up, still on my lap. I smiled a bit and blushed and he blushed deeper than I did,"Oh my gods, I am so sorry Severa!" He got up and scratched the back of his neck and I laughed,"No harm no foul, I just have to pee!" I ran to the bathroom and left him laughing.

I checked my watch, 30 more minutes. I went to the bathroom and sat back down. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail and leaned back into my chair. Percy was playing a game on my iPod (it was an iTouch). I smiled as he was playing Tap of War. He got to the 3rd level, and was tapping like crazy. I laughed at him as he got tired but he won.

I took my iTouch back and he whined,"Hey!" I smirked,"You suck at this game." He raised an eyebrow,"Oh really? Play me."

I smirked,"You're on." We started playing, I won the first 2 rounds, but he won the 3rd. On the 4th round, we were both too tired to go on so we stopped and called it a draw. "You got game." He smiled at me and I smiled back,"You ain't so bad yourself."

We were about to land so we buckled up.

***FF to their Motel in LA***  
We only got one room, there were 2 big beds anyways, and it was a money saver, so it wouldn't matter. We put our bags on the floor next to our beds. I was sharing with Annabeth, duh, and Percy and Grover were too, Annabeth and I laughed at that.

Grover blushed,"It's not like you 2 aren't sharing a bed!" I smirked,"We're girls, it's okay for us, but for guys, not so much."  
Grover rolled his eyes,"Shut up!" Annabeth and I laughed and sat down on the bed.

Percy came out of the bathroom and washed his hands, thank gods. He sat on Annabeth and I's bed, next to me. We turned on the news and gasped. There was a video of us, sneaking into the museum.

I rolled my eyes at the reporter who said we were fugitives and how we should be arrested,"Shut up bitch." I kept watching and in other news there was a murder. It was in my apartment. I turned it up and realized it was our neighbor and her son. They were also people I considered family. They would babysit me when Lucy and Jack had work and they were always there for me, especially through one of the hardest times of my life.I turned off the TV and threw the remote. I decided to start a new subject,"We have our Disneyland tickets right?" Everyone nodded, and Annabeth had tears in her eyes, but she knew better than to come and hug me. I hated pity. I nodded too,"Good."  
I grabbed my bikini and booty shorts and went into the bathroom to change. It was about 8:00, so I decided to go swimming, just to think.  
I came out and the TV was back on, but instead it was on Ghost Whisperer. I walked passed the TV and Percy was going to get up to follow me, but Annabeth and Grover held him back. I smiled, they were all such great friends.

I jumped into the pool, not grabbing a towel and sat on the bottom of the pool. I took deep breaths, since I could breathe underwater. I began to cry silently. Since I was in the pool, nobody could tell I was crying anyways. I heard a splash and automatically knew who it was. I opened my eyes and Percy came swimming down to me in just trunks.  
He saw me crying and he held me to his chest. I cried on his shoulder,"It's not fair." I said between sobs, since we could breathe underwater, we could talk clearly too. He held me,"I know, I know." I began speaking again,"They were like my family! They took care of me when Lucy or Jack couldn't. They were there for me! John, who was the son, saved me when I was being r-" I stopped, shit, I said too much.  
Percy pulled back and stared at me with seriousness,"Saved you from being what?" I looked down and sighed, might as well tell him. "Percy, I was raped."

* * *

He stared at me, with shock in his eyes. I looked down and played drew circles with my finger on the pool floor.

He lifted my head up and stared at me,"What happened? Who did it?"

I gulped and sighed,"There was a guy. His name was Mark, he was a demigod now that I can think about it. It was Christmas, so our school had a dance. He was a freshman,I was an 8th grader, my school went up to 9th grade. So, I was told many rumors about him. He was a player, if you denied him, he'd find a way to sleep with you. I denied him many times, I didn't want to get involved, but secretly, I thought they were lies. I just didn't want to be made fun of for being with him."

I looked down again, tears coming, he hugged me,"Are you okay?"

I nodded and choked out,"A-anyways. So, he danced with me. I was excited, I mean, school's most popular boy dancing with me? So, he took me outside. You know, it was romantic, I took it all in. Suddenly, he hit me with a bottle, making me dazed and defenseless. He took off my clothes and started kissing me all over. I tried pushing him off, but I was losing blood, fast. I was..I was weak. I didn't know who I was then, but I knew I was different. I shocked him, he got off so I ran. He threw a glass shard at me, getting my leg. I fell. ANd he continued. He hit me in the vein, so I was even weaker. John came out, looking for me and he jumped on John. He called the police, Mark got arrested."  
I was crying now and Percy was hugging me. I remember that night so vividly. I tried so hard to forget it...

_Flashback  
"Hey, wanna go outside? It's hot in here." Mark smiled at me and I blushed, oh my gosh! I nodded and walked outside with him. We were talking and he started acting weird. I looked at the moon,"Wow, it's so pr-" I felt a sharp pain in my head. He hit me with a bottle! What the hell?  
I was being carried, behind some bushes and trees, away from the school. Oh my GOD! He's taking off my clothes, oh my God I'm gonna get raped! He took off my pants, leaving me in my bra and underwear.  
I tried pushing him off, but I was losing blood too fast. "Baby, don't struggle, it just makes me want you more." I could feel tears. I shocked him, he yelped and jumped off. I started running and felt a huge pain in my leg and fell. He started kissing down my body, he started to spread out my legs, OH GOD NO! I tried kicking him.  
"Severa?! Where are you?" JOHN? OH MY GOD, JOHN!I began screaming and Mark covered my mouth. "Severa? OH MY GOD! SHIT, SEVERA! MARK WHAT THE F***?!" I saw John jump on Mark, and Mark trying to fight him off.  
John punched Mark and I shocked Mark unconscious. John called the police and hugged me while I cried. He put my dress back on me and the police came and got Mark._

I was being shaken by Percy and came back, crying again. He hugged me tighter. I cried,"I can't forget it. He..he ruined my life! I t-t-trusted h-him." I hiccupped.

He began tearing up too and started talking to me,"It's okay now, he's out of your life, you're safe. I'll never let anything hurt you, Severa. I'll protect you, I have me, Annabeth and Grover now." I hated crying, so I tried stopping, but failing.  
I nodded, but continued crying, but lighter now.

*PERCY's POV*  
I looked into her eyes. They weren't blue, they were gray, she was broken. I hugged her again and pulled her on my lap while I leaned my back against the pool wall. She curled up like a little kid and continued crying. I wiped her tears, although in the water they were invisible. She was so beautiful, but when she cried, it was a heartbreaking beautiful.  
I smoothed her hair, and rubbed her back. She pulled back and smiled weakly at me. I kissed her forehead, feeling a huge spark and backed up, hitting my head."Ow!" I rubbed my head and she laughed.

I smiled at her and she hugged me one more time.  
We heard footsteps running so we swam to the surface. "Holy crap, guys! I thought you were eaten alive! Come inside before Grover fre-oh my gods, Severa are you okay?!" She pulled Severa out of the pool, me helping.

Severa nodded, Annabeth ran to grab us towels. Severa was shivering, probably from crying so much, because she was already drying. Wind came by and I hugged her, keeping her warm.  
She whispered into my shoulder,"Thank you Percy, for listening and comforting me. Sorry I broke down."

I shook my head,"No, thank you for telling me something so... big in your life. And it's okay that you cried, you were actually strong about it."  
She pulled back an smiled at me. Annabeth came running with towels. She threw me one and I caught it, she wrapped the other around Severa and walked with her, an arm draped over her shoulder, keeping her warmer.

They started whispering and I guess Severa was telling her. I heard Annabeth gasp, and they stopped walking. Annabeth started crying and hugged Severa. Severa hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while.  
I guess Grover heard because he came outside, looked at me with a _what the hell is going on_look. I shrugged and nodded my head towards Severa. He looked at the 2 girls crying and hugging and went over there and joined in on the hugging. He was hugging both of them. I decided to walk over there and join on the group hug.

We all stood there hugging, Annabeth was crying and Severa was comforting her. Damn, so emotional. I teared up a bit too, thinking someone would do that to poor Severa. She was absolutely beautiful, and she was violated.

*ANNABETH'S POV*

HOLY MOTHER F***ER! WHO WOULD FRICKING DO THAT TO MY SISTER!(I considered her my sister) ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!  
WHEN I FIND THIS MARK, I SWEAR. I WILL CUT OFF HIS LIMBS, PUT HIM IN THE OCEAN, TIED TO A TIRE AND LET HIM BLEED IN THE OCEAN SO THE SHARKS WILL FIND HIM AND CHEW HIM UP! OH, BUT NOT BEFORE I DIP HIS FACE IN ACID! OH MY FRICKING GODS!  
**  
**  
*SEVERA'S POV*  
Annabeth was shaking with anger and I was trying to calm her down. We were all in the motel room now. I told Grover and he was chewing on the couch angrily, yelling out insults...I'd rather not repeat.

Another thing I learned about myself...  
I had no secrets to hide from my best friends.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! check out my other stories too! let me know what you think!**

**THANKS and much love to BadWolf666, zsouthwell, LoveNeverFails24. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING! it means so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**thanks to all my reviewers and my followers, keep it coming! check out my other stories too!**

**BadWolf666-Thanks, you have no idea, just wait till the sequel!**

**zsouthwell-thanks,:) the excitment just keeps coming, it's definitely an adventure!**

* * *

Annabeth was still pissed, as was Grover and Percy. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some clothes tp change in. I got sweat pants and a T shirt. I went in the bathroom to change.  
I brushed my hair and put it back into a ponytail.

Annabeth smiled at me,"Sorry I exploded." I laughed,"No problem. But guys, that was the past, let's forget about it. Mark Castellan is out of my life."

When I said his name they all shot up. Percy was the first to speak,"CASTELLAN?!DID HE HAPPEN TO HAVE A BROTHER?!" I was confused but answered,"Yeah, an older one. Luke was his name I think."

Percy began pacing and Annabeth got up,"Remember what we told you about that Luke traitor guy?" I nodded and she sighed,"His last name was Castellan."

My eyes shot open, "MARK IS LUKE'S BROTHER?!" They all nodded frantically and I collapsed on my bed,"WOW. Guess evilness runs in the family."

Grover then spoke up,"If he's a demigod, no doubt he broke out from prison."

My eyes went wide and I sat up,"What do you mean broke from prison?! WHAT IF HE COMES BACK FOR ME TO FINISH WHAT HE STARTED?! WHAT IF HE KILLS YOU GUYS?!" I began panicking and Annabeth came and hugged me and so did Grover.

Grover hugged me and whispered,"We won't let him, alright?" I nodded, panting. Percy came over last to hug me, I breathed in his scent, like it was the last time I would see him.

I whispered in his shoulder,"I just don't want to lose you guys."

Percy chuckled,"You won't, don't worry Sev."

I smiled and gave him one more squeeze before letting go. I smiled and we all agreed to go to bed, we had a long day tomorrow.

* PERCY'S POV*

I woke up early and saw that Severa was already up, she was in the shower. She began singing "A Party Song(Walk of Shame)" by All Time Low, one of my favorite songs.  
I smiled and listened to her amazing voice.

_I took a walk for the very first time  
on the dark side of the dance floor.  
Lit a match just to heat things up.  
But I got more than I bargained for.  
Mixed drinks mixed feelings of elation.  
You and I are a one night invitation.  
Don't sweat it, forget it, everything is a-ok._

The water stopped and so did her singing. I pretended to be asleep when she came out. She was in bermuda shorts and a green v neck.  
I peeked a bit when she was drying her hair then she began brushing it, her hair already dry.  
She brushed her teeth and put all her stuff away in her bag. She poked Annabeth to get up and Annabeth groaned and got up to stretch. She then came to Grover and poked him, he groaned,"FOOD" and got up. She giggled.  
Then finally she came to me. I expected her to poke me, but instead, she sat on my stomach.  
My eyes shot open with an "Oof!" I saw her smiling as she sat on me.

I groaned,"Get off!"She giggled,"No!"

I pushed her, but I didn't know she'd land on the ground so at last minute I held on to her, me falling on top of her in the process.

She laughed and so did I and then she whined,"You're crushing me! Get ooooofff!"

She dragged on the 'o' and I laughed,"No,I'm comfy."

She sighed,"Perrrcccyyy!" I laughed and she pushed me off, but I was still laughing at how she acted like a 5 year old. She pinched me with a scrunched up face and it made me laugh harder even though her pinch really hurt.

I began rubbing where she pinched me,"Ow, that hurt."

She smiled innocently at me and Annabeth snorted.  
I got up and helped her up, she then went to my backpack and picked out some clothes.  
I ran over, a bit embarrassed when she pulled out boxers,"Hey!" She rolled her eyes and threw the clothes to me and pushed me into the bathroom,"Hurry up and change!"

I rolled my eyes and put on my clothes. I brushed my teeth and put all my stuff back into my bag. I went up to Severa who was looking at a map with Annabeth,"You could have just let me pick out my own clothes."

She rolled her eyes,"But you're too slow!"

I crossed my arms,"AM not!"  
"Are too."  
"am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Not"  
"Too!"  
Annabeth smacked the back of our heads and we both yelled,"OW!"

She laughed and went back to the map.  
We heard a boom and our door all of a sudden flew off. A chimera burst through the door growling.  
Severa rolled her eyes and snapped her rubber band  
The Chimera lunged at Severa,"Come with me child and your friends shall survive!"  
Severa's eyes widened and the Chimera took the chance and landed on top of her.  
I gasped and was frozen. The Chimera stared at us,"Come closer and the girl dies." Wait, didn't they need Severa alive? They couldn't kill her yet.  
I smirked and took a step forward, Severa's eyes were on me, confused. Annabeth and Grover looked like they were about to faint.  
The Chimera turned to me,"Foolish boy! Do you want her to die?"

I shrugged,"No, but I know you won't kill her."

The Chimera tilted her head,"What do you mean I won't?" She hissed.

I smirked,"You need her alive. You can't kill her."

The Chimera knew it was true, she roared and jumped on me,"Yes, but I don't need you alive."

Severa, Annabeth and Grover all yelled,"PERCY!"

Annabeth ran at the Chimera and gave it a nice gash. Severa ran and did the same. Grover played his reed pipe, making random plants grow around the Chimera.  
The Chimera roared and Severa jumped on it.  
It broke free of the plants and threw her to the wall. She gasped when she hit it, because she went _through_ the wall.  
She landed in the room next door and I stared, frozen because Severa's body was limp.  
Annabeth was frozen too, Grover looked like he was going to kill someone. He played an angry tune and the plants started choking the Chimera. Annabeth and I went slicing away and the Chimera turned into dust.  
I ran to Severa, she was coughing blood, and Annabeth ran to get her ambrosia and nectar.  
I put Severa's head onto my lap and she smiled.  
She was also bleeding in the back of her head. I felt something warm on my hand and I looked at it. Some Caribbean blue liquid was on my hand.  
I looked at the blood she coughed up, it was blue too.  
She looked shocked like I did.  
Annabeth came over and gasped.  
Severa whispered,"What is this?"

Annabeth took a deep breath,"You're a Nereid."

Severa gasped,"I'm a what?"

Annabeth smiled,"You're a Nereid. A royal and very powerful Nereid to be exact. Like your mother, you're practically a goddess." She gasped and looked down, she was still on my lap, I looked at her and she looked at me. I smiled at her. That's pretty damn awesome.

Severa then turned to Annabeth,"Am I..am I immortal?"

Annabeth sighed,"Yeah, I think you are. "

Severa began tearing up, what? Wouldn't she _want_ to be immortal?

She shook her head,"Can I somehow take back my immortality? I don't want it."

Annabeth nodded, smiling a bit at this,"Yeah, you can, when we meet the gods, but let's do it _after_ the quest."

Severa sat up but stopped midway,"Wait, then Hecate can't kill me right?"

I chuckled weakly, more like nervously,"Umm, she's immortal too. Immortals can kill other immortals, so yeah, she can still kill you." She sighed and lied back down in my lap and closed her eyes.

I smiled and Annabeth winked at me and I blushed, she walked away, leaving Severa and I alone.

I guess Annabeth told Grover because he fainted. Severa and I laughed at this. I moved her hair out of her face,"I thought I lost you."

She rolled her eyes,"You ain't getting rid of me _that_ easy mister."

I laughed and just stared at her. When she got up, a dracanae came in. We all sighed, frustrated, we just killed the Chimera! The dracaenae smiled at Severa and I,"Aw, two demigods in love, how precious. Guess I'll just kill one of you and watch the other one suffer."

We both blushed at her comment but then went back to anger. "I'm not a demigod, I'm a water goddess, bitch."

The dracaenae's eyes widened but then went cold,"Your blood process is almost complete."

Severa dropped her sword,"What blood process?"

The dracaenae laughed coldly,"You don't know? It's when you become a full Royala Nereid. You're only halfway there."

Severa's sword dropped more,"Royala Nereid, what's that?"

The dracaenae sighed,"A child of a god and a nymph. Since you're a Nereid, you're a Royala Nereid."

Severa still questioned,"What do you mean I'm only halfway?"

The dracaenae then sighed again, impatient,"Child, you're not fully immortal, and not all your powers are triggered yet. There's a ceremony to it, but once I capture you, you won't get to see it. There's more to this crap, but that's all I know. Now, no more talking, come, let me kill you!"

Severa raised her sword again as the dracaenae advanced. I hopped in front of Severa, earning a protest but ignoring it. The dracaenae hissed as I sliced one of her tree trunkish legs. Severa and I were back to back, but then hellhounds came and joined the party.

Annabeth and Grover panicked. We were against 3 hellhounds and 1 dracaenae. Severa and I were back to back, Annabeth and Grover were too. "Why'd you jump in front of me?" Severa shouted as she dodged an attack from the dracaenae.

I sliced at a leaping hellhound,"Because, I didn't want you to get hurt!"

She stabbed the hellhound in the paw,"WHY?" I sighed,"Because, your life is more important than mine!"

She turned me to face her, ignoring the fact we had a monster audience,"Don't you _ever_ say that Percy Jackson. That is _not_ true."

A hell hound leapt and she ducked, me stabbing it and it evaporated into dust. Her back touched mine and I was shocked at the feeling I got, I moved forward a bit so I didn't touch her. Annabeth killed the hellhound, so now we had 1 dracaenae and 1 hellhound. The dracaenae went to Severa and Severa sliced her and turned her into dust. Annabeth killed the other hellhound. The fight was finally over. Severa and I were panting, back to back still. She sighed and turned her sword back into her rubber band, and I recapped Riptide. She turned towards me, a pissed off looking expression and walked away. Shit, what did I do now?

*Severa's POV*

How dare he say my life was more important?! And what was with him not liking it when we touched even a little bit? I bet he's saying my life is more important just because I'm a dumb goddess. He doesn't care for me in that way, that kiss meant nothing.

Then why can't I stop thinking about it? The feeling I got when I kissed him, it was like nobody else existed but us.

Dammit Percy, YOU'RE GETTING INTO MY HEAD.

I was talking to Annabeth about the prophecy, we were all in the bus now, on our way to Disneyland.

"Let's think about the prophecy that you got from the Oracle, not the one Chiron got."

I nodded,"_4 shall travel wide_. That's us."

Annabeth thought hard,"_To find the soul that has died._ Still confused on that."

I sighed,"_Blood shall be released by Death's hand." _

Annabeth got sad all of a sudden,"I think that means...your blood..and the dagger is called "Death"...so..yeah."

I looked down, wow, guess all this crap _would_ happen. "_And make sorcery have it's final stand?_ Don't know that yet."

Annabeth tapped her chin,"_Yet one shall be revealed to a new wonder. The one who controls the sea,lightning and thunder._ That's obviously you! You're halfway there to discovering your new _'wonder'_, now we just have to wait and see what it really is!"

I rolled my eyes, whoop dee do, I get to discover what kind of monster I am! Woo. We decided to talk about the prophecy Chiron got. Annabeth wrote it down:

_Power of brothers will bond.=wtf?_

_By the one who makes lightning and seas respond.= Severa (guessing) _

_Into the pits of the dark abyss.=Somewhere in Underworld(probably Tartarus) _

_Into the mouth of Tartarus.=Something drops in there. _

_Lies will soon unfold and become broad.=wtf? _

_By the one who calls themselves a demigod.=wtf?_

_ War will be cut loose as death is released.=wtf? _

_Nothing will be left of those deceased.=wtf?_

I was annoyed, there were a lot of fricking question marks.

Another thing I learned about myself... My life was a total secret... and I hated it...


	12. Chapter 12

** Thanks for all the reviews ! keep them coming, the more reviews the more chapters you get :)**

** Special thanks to Anaklusmos14 you review on almost every update! you get a virtual cookie :) lol**

**fyi, if you read you should review! it only takes a few seconds**

* * *

We arrived at the airport. All of us only had one backpack so we got to take them with us on the ride.  
I sat next to Percy again, on the window side. I set my bag underneath my seat and sighed,"If anybody on this plane is a monster, I will snap."

Percy laughed and rolled his eyes,"We all will."

I smiled at him and then rested my head on the seat again. I put in my iPod and listened to Forever the Sickest Kids "Bittersweet Love".  
Percy then pulled out my left earplug,

"I wanna listen!" He whined like a 5 year old,

I let him and he smiled,"Hey, I like this band! Do you like All Time Low?"

I smiled,"Duh! Do you like Bon Jovi?"

He smiled and nodded his head,"Hell yeah."

We both laughed, wow, same music tastes, too?!

*Percy's POV*

Geez, we had the exact same music taste too! Can you say weird? I watched her mouth the words to the song and I couldn't help but smile. I kissed those perfect lips not too long ago. When I thought about that...I felt like I was falling of the edge of the world. I didn't think I was a lucky guy, I thought that I was someone unworthy of her.

I looked at the clock on the iPod, geez, 4 more hours.

She laid her head on my shoulder and I put my head on hers. "Night Severa."

She yawned,"Night Percy."

I smiled and we both drifted into sleep, but mine was a bit more eventful...

_"Severa? Where are you?!" I ran through the darkest forest I've ever been in. I was panting shakily and I was freezing cold, but I didn't care, Severa needed me.  
"Percy, don't come any closer!" I heard Severa's voice, she was tied to a boulder. _

_"Severa!" I ignored her words and came running to her. _

_"Percy!"  
I felt a sharp pain in my leg and my vision was getting blurry._

_"NO, Percy, no, no, no! Get up, run!" I couldn't see her anymore,"Percy.." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out._

I woke with a start. Severa was still on my shoulder, sleeping peacefully. The music was still on so I pulled it out and set the iPod in her bag. I leaned back on her head, enjoying her company and taking in her scent. She smelt like..the ocean breeze. Well, I suppose that's natural, considering her mother.  
I stroked her hair and didn't realize what I was doing so I stopped. Geez, this girl is getting into my head!

*Severa's POV*

I woke up and yawned. Thank Gods, a dreamless night. I woke up and saw Percy smiling at me,"Morning fishboy."

He rolled his eyes,"Morning fishgirl."

I laughed and sat up.

"_We will be arriving in Washington D.C. in half an hour, thank you." _We heard a flight attendent say.

That woke Grover up so he yawned and groaned,"Food."

Annabeth slapped his arm and he bleated,"O-o-o-ow!" He covered his mouth and we all looked around to see if anyone noticed. Thankfully, no one did.

Annabeth slapped his arm again and he rubbed it while pouting. I looked outside my window and saw Washington D.C.  
Percy leaned over me, "Woow." He whistled and I laughed.

"Washington D.C. is pretty, huh?"

He shook his head,"I was saying wow to you, even from this angle you look beautiful."

I blushed and shook my head,"You're so cheesy." He nodded and shrugged,"But you love me anyways!" I laughed, he had absolutely no idea...

* * *

We arrived in Disneyland after 2 layovers and I smiled and jumped up and down, "I fricking love this place!"

They all laughed at me and we ran to the entrance, showed our tickets and we entered.

"So, what ride is Hecate at?" Percy asked, walking next to me.

I thought about the dream and then decided,"Indiana Jones."

I smiled but they all looked confused, I rolled my eyes,"Follow me and you'll be fine, I know this place." They all smiled and we headed to Adventure Land.

I was skipping because even if we weren't here for fun, I loved this place to death. I saw Indiana Jones and sighed, damn the line. We jumped in line and began to wait. It was about 10 minutes and the line entered the building.

"Holy Zeus this takes forever." Percy sighed, I shrugged,"You get used to it."

I sat down on the rail and Percy leaned against it, next to me. Annabeth was trying to find out the words on the wall. Grover looked around nervously, he wasn't too good with roller coasters. Percy and I were playing I spy. Then it got boring so we decided to play Tag, even if we just stood there.

I hit his shoulder,"You're it."

He hit my shoulder, laughing,"You're it." "You are it." "You're it." "You're it!" "You're it!"

Percy pushed me a bit too much and I almost fell back but he caught me around the waist and I pulled me back and I put my hands on his shoulders to balance myself. "Thanks."

I smiled and he smiled,"I'm sorry!"

I put my hand over his mouth,"It's fine, calm down."

He removed my hand and smiled his pearly whites at me. We finally made it to the line to get on the jeep. I hopped on in the front seat near the edge.

Annabeth buckled her seatbelt then asked,"So, what's the plan?"

I cleared my throat,"I saw her near the giant cobra, so once we see the cobra, jump off."

Annabeth nodded and told Percy and nodded and had a serious look, Grover looked like he was going to puke. The ride started and I got excited, hey, I was in _Disneyland_, sue me.

I laughed while on the ride, it was so much fun. The cobra came and I tapped Annabeth's shoulder and she tapped Percy and Grover. I unbuckled my seatbelt and then we saw the Cobra up ahead. We poised ourselves and jumped off. Percy and Grover jumped off, followed my Annabeth and I. The people in the ride barely noticed, they were too busy screaming. I landed on Percy and we both rolled until he was on top of me.

I rubbed my head,"Ow, in my head that went a lot smoother."

He laughed and wiped away dirt from my face. He got off and sat in front of me on his knees, pulling me up. It was sort of dark, but there was enough light to see and look around. Annabeth and Grover helped us up and we began searching. Suddenly, the ride stopped and on intercom we heard a voice,

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing technical difficulties,please exit in an orderly fashion. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience."_

I knew that voice, Hecate was here.

Percy came from behind me and stood by my side, along with Annabeth and Grover. I looked at all of them and Grover winked at me,"Let's kick butt."

I smiled and nodded. I snapped my rubber band, Percy clicked his pen, Annabeth took out her dagger, Grover got his reedpipes. Just then Hecate and her henchmen came walking towards us.

Hecate smirked,"My, you have grown since last time I've seen you, darling. Now, move out of the way, I don't feel like dealing with you."

I scowled and stood my ground,"What? What do you mean?"

Hecate smirked again,"My, you've grown, my dear niece."

I gasped,"What?"


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO LOVELIES! so sorry i have been MIA for a while. things at home been kinda hectic lately with it being Christmas time and being part of a huge Italian/Greek family it gets CRAZY! but i have some free time and i have decided to update! :) and after realizing it my chapters got sort of out of order example , last chapter... i got some of my outlines mixed up so i will be getting that fixed :) get ready and special thanks to all my reviewers you guys are the best ever! keep it coming. and now on with the story !

* * *

Hecate's smirk grew as my eyes widened.  
Percy and Annabeth gasped and Grover looked like he was going to faint.  
"Y-you're not my aunt." I stuttered.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes,"I know, I'm not the _best_ aunt, but I honestly could care less. When I'm done with you, I'll have one less pesky family member."

I shook my head,"You're not my family."

She shrugged innocently,"Sorry, but I am, you can even check our blood, but we have no time for that. I need The Cobra's Eye to put into Death."

I knew when she said Death she meant the dagger.

I raised SeaCross,"You're not getting it."

She laughed,"Of course I am, now move aside niece, be respectful to your family."

"You're _not_ my family!" I yelled and was about to jump at her but Percy held be back.

"S-Severa, breathe, breathe! You _need_ to calm down." Percy whispered and my eyes glowed a dark blue.

Hecate laughed evilly and I felt sparks in my hands,"Percy... ." I growled and he hesitantly let go.

I glared at Hecate and she smirked back.  
I ran and raised my sword to her but she blocked.  
She smirked and twisted but I parried.  
I jabbed and she raised my sword above my head and kicked my chest, sending me flying backwards.  
I hit my head on the wall and landed on my knees, then snapping my head up, my eyes were glowing very brightly a very dark blue.  
I saw from the corner of my eyes that my friends looked scared, even Hecate looked nervous.  
I got up and opened my hand, my sword flying to my hand.  
I gathered lightning and threw it at Hecate.  
She went flying back onto the tracks and her back was scraping against it. Ouch.  
I walked to the edge of the stage floor thing I was on.  
I made my sword electric and ran at her.  
I was about to stab but she blocked and moved my sword, making me fall and she got on top of me.

"How _dare_ you challenge me!" She spat and I smirked,"Scared?"

She screamed in outrage and I built up lightning and used it to shock her off.  
She went flying, but then she threw a ball of poison at me.  
I dodged it and shot lightning at her.  
I gathered water from who knows where and put lightning inside of it.  
I threw it at her and it barely missed but it caught her foot and she started shaking violently from the shock but she recovered.

"You're no match for a Titaness."

I scowled,"You're a minor god now Hecate."

She growled and flew at me, knocking me into the wall.  
I stared at my friends who were fighting her henchmen.  
I turned my attention back to Hecate and kicked her chest, shoving her off.  
I gathered more lightning, taking a shitload of energy and made a wall of it around me.  
Hecate smirked and made a wall of darkness behind her.  
We shot it at each other and it collided.  
We both continued shooting it at each other until it faded into nothing.  
It took a lot of energy out of us both because we were both panting.

"You've trained well, my niece." Hecate breathed.

I tilted my head and smiled without sweetness,"You're not too bad yourself."

She nodded,"I know, but unfortunately, this game must end, I need the Cobra Eye."

She flew backwards and made a hand gesture to the 3rd henchmen Percy was fighting.  
He nodded and twisted Percy so Percy's back was to him and a dagger to his throat.

I gasped,"Percy!"

Hecate smirked,"Aw, young love. How...disgusting."

I scowled, tears threatening to spill over but I choked them back,"Let him go."

She shrugged and raised both of her hands, before I knew it, Annabeth and Grover were in the same position.  
I screamed,"Annabeth! Grover! Don't move!"

Annabeth laughed without humor,"I, uh, I don't think we have a choice."

I smiled weakly and sadly at her and turned back to Hecate,"Why are you doing this?"

She shrugged,"I must release the monsters for Kronos, when I do, he'll give me my full powers again."

I shook my head,"That's what this is about."

She laughed and shook her head,"There's so much more behind this, that is but a small part, young 'll find out soon."  
I was pissed now.

I gathered all the energy I had left and shot lightning from my body, actually, the lightning was energy, not just something built by energy. It was pure energy.  
It shot to the henchmen and it killed them instantly.  
Hecate gasped and ran and grabbed the eye of the cobra.  
I threw lightning at her and it hit her.

She began coughing golden blood and I gasped but she smirked,"It'll take more than that to get rid of me. Take care, niece." Then she vanished.

I gasped and fell down.  
The last thing I heard was,"Oh my gods, Severa!"

**PERCY'S POV**

I stared at her as she fell on the ground and time slowed down.  
I ran to her but I didn't seem fast enough.  
I finally reached her and put her hand on my lap

.  
"Severa!" I yelled and she just breathed.  
Thank gods.  
Annabeth came over and put nectar in her mouth. Severa drank it but didn't wake up.

Grover put his hand to her head and smiled,"She's okay, she'll wake up..probably tomorrow. Her being a Nereid makes her stronger."

I sighed in relief and picked her up bridal style.

*BACK TO HOTEL*  
**SEVERA'S POV**

I felt an arm around my waist and a hard thing against my back.  
I twisted my neck and saw Percy sleeping peacefully behind me.  
I smiled at the sight but then turned around and looked at the clock.  
9:40 am.  
I sighed and got up, moving his arm.

It woke him up because he shot up and whispered,"Are you feeling okay? We can stay here and rest if you want, we can chase after Hecate tomorrow I mean-"

I put my hand over his mouth,"First of all..shut up, i'm fine. Second of all, no, we're going after her today. We're going to Lake Tahoe tonight."

He sighed and nodded so I removed my hand.  
I noticed I was changed,"Okay, I have 3 questions. 1, how did I get here? 2. who changed me? And 3, Why did I wake up to you on the same bed as me?"

Percy blushed and I sighed but he opened his mouth,"I carried you here after you blacked out. Annabeth changed you in the bathroom, so calm down. And you woke to me because..I worried about you and I guess I fell asleep next to you?"

I sighed and got off the bed and got the clothes I washed and went to shower.

(Hey, this was going to be our only indoor plumbing for a while so I'm going to enjoy it while I can)

I showered, blah blah blah and came out with dry hair.  
Percy looked sad and I sat in front of him,"Hey, I'm not mad, just pissed that I let her get away, almost killing you guys in the process."

He looked up and smiled,"I'm just glad you or Annabeth or Grover are okay."

I smiled back and looked into his sea green eyes that I wanted to swim in forever.  
I leaned in and so did he but I stopped and cleared my throat and backed up. No...I couldn't fall for him.  
He looked a bit surprised but then he snapped out of it and grabbed clothes to change into.  
I sighed, shit.


	14. Chapter 14

**BONUS! 2 chapters in one day! boom! lol hope you like it! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ALERT! it takes like 5 seconds!**

* * *

When Percy was done, Annabeth woke up, hugged me and went to shower. Grover then got up, tackled me and went downstairs to get us breakfast. (He showered last night)  
Percy was making his backpack neater and I was making the beds.  
It was quiet, a sad and awkward type of quiet.  
Then Percy sighed,"This is all so confusing."

I sighed and nodded,"This quest? Yeah it is."

Percy scoffed,"No, not the quest, it's easy compared to what I'm talking about."

I stared at him with eyebrows raised,"What are you talking about?"

He walked up to me angrily,"You _know_ what I'm talking about!"

I straightened my back and looked into his eyes,"No I don't!"

We started arguing back and forth, saying things at the same time.

"THE MOST CONFUSING THING THAT'S GOING ON IS WHAT'S HAPPENING BETWEEN US!" Percy shouted and I gasped and backed up as he kept walking towards me.

I hit the wall and he stopped like 1 centimeter away from me.

He stared at my eyes the whole time. I stared back,"I-I don't know what's happening Percy, it's confusing."

He leaned in closer staring at my lips and then my eyes,"Neither do I."

Then his lips brushed mine and he cradled my face in his hands.  
I held on to his elbows as his hands held on to me.  
It was the sweetest kiss I've ever had from him, well it was only the 2nd kiss so I didn't have much to compare it to, but it was _definitely_ something.  
I felt sparks cover my entire body from his touch, I knew he felt it too because he gasped.  
Our lips molded together like they were made for each other, then his hands slid down to my waist and I put mine around his neck.  
I pulled back gasping and so did he.  
He touched my forehead with his and whispered,"See what I mean?"

I nodded,"Um, yeah."

Then he pushed himself away from me and walked back to his backpack and said without looking at me,"We should get ready."

I stared at him incredulously, what the hell? Bipolar much?  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, yep, those kisses? Meant _nothing._ Damn it Percy, getting into my head, taking my heart just to step on it and throw it back.  
I didn't begin crying because I kept telling myself.  
_He's not worth it.  
_Annabeth got out and noticed the quietness between us and came up to me,"What'd I miss?"

I looked at Percy and he looked at me and I smirked,"Absolutely _nothing._"

I was practically just talking to him but Annabeth ignored that and looked at me,"You're lying, I'll take it for now, but you better tell me later."

I sighed and nodded. Percy was still staring at me with eyes wide and I looked at him and shrugged and went back to cleaning my backpack out.

**PERCY'S POV**

Absolutely _nothing?_ What did she mean by that?!  
That, that kiss was _nothing?_ That's a huge lie. It was definitely something! I mean, we both felt that hugeass spark! I know she did because her breathing got heavier and she gasped when it came!  
She's lying, I know she is. Help me Aphrodite, tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do, because I keep messing up.  
Grover came back with breakfast and we began eating in silence.  
When we were done Annabeth and Severa went back to get our backpacks and we checked out of the hotel.  
We hopped back into the truck and went back to the airport.  
We were heading to a place near Lake Tahoe, I have no clue where though.

**SEVERA'S POV**  
I sat next to Annabeth this time, Percy noticed because he had a pissed/shocked/sad look on his face. Yeah, that's what you get when you break a heart.  
He sighed and sat next to Grover.  
Grover began talking to him and Percy would reply and look at me.  
Annabeth then tapped my shoulder,"What happened?"

I sighed,"He kissed me."

She smiled,"Aww! How sweet!"

I sighed and shook my head,"It's just like the 1st time."

Annabeth gasped,"He kissed you before and you didn't tell me?!"

I looked at her,"That's just it! Everytime he kisses me he runs from me again, acting like it never happened, so that's what I'm doing with him and he's getting mad. So, I don't have permission to be mad about it but he does?!"

Annabeth glared at Percy and Percy turned away.  
Annabeth then softened her gaze for me,"That's because he's Percy. He's trained for battle...not this. You're the one who confuses him. The one who breaks him just to rebuild him and he knows it. That's why he's confused. He doesn't know what the hell is going on, all he knows is that he loves you and it messes with him."

I sighed and looked down,"He's not the only one."

She smiled,"You should tell him that, then you two could handle it together and decide what to do."

I shrugged,"Maybe. I'll try a bit later."

Annabeth rubbed my shoulder,"Okay, but don't wait too long."

I nodded and closed my eyes, letting dream take me.  
Another thing learned about myself.

Being in Love leaves me confused.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the latest update, i will say that it's starting to get close to the end but do not fear there will be a sequel!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ALERT!**

* * *

**SEVERA'S POV**  
It was a silent plane ride. I was just listening to my music alone, wishing Percy was with me to enjoy it.  
I looked over and I saw Grover sleeping and Percy staring off into space sadly.  
I sighed and Annabeth noticed. She took out my earplugs and whispered,"Work it out when we get there, alright?"

I sighed and nodded,"Yeah, okay, but he better be the one apologizing."

Annabeth nodded,"I'm sure he will. He knows he messed up. Just don't leave him, he needs you, Severa. More than anything."

I sighed more, frustrated. It was time to land so I buckled my seatbelt.  
We got out of the plane with our backpacks and went straight for a cab. We hopped in, Annabeth sat next to me on my right, Grover on my left, and Percy in shotgun.  
"Percy's really, really sad, Severa." Grover whispered and I nodded,"He's not the only one."

Grover then whispered,"He wants to apologize."

I got pissed off now,"Then why doesn't he tell me himself?!" I whisper screamed.

He put his hands up, telling me to shut up,"He will! Just give him time, he'll apologize at the motel."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, then laid my head back down. Percy has a mouth, he needs to use it!  
We arrived in the motel, there was a pool, sweet! I was walking, thinking of when I could go for a swim, and then it hit me. A pool, where Percy and I kissed for the first time. I blinked back tears and we arrived into our room.  
Annabeth then cleared her throat,"Well, I'm going to go look at the gift shop and vending machines, come with me Grover!" She shouted, obvious that she was planning something.

Grover answered back robotically,"Yes, Annabeth, I will go with you on your trip to the shop and vending machine! Let's go now!" Annabeth grabbed Grover and they ran out.

I sighed and dropped my bag, hands on my hips,"Well, they gave us time alone for a reason. So, what the hell?"

Percy turned towards me and sighed, rubbing the back of his head.  
He's so cute when he's confused. Shit, nevermind, forget I said that.  
"Severa I-uh,I don- please I'm just con-Severa, I'm so sorry." Percy finally said.

I sighed and walked over so I was 1 foot in front of him,"Percy, if you're confused, talk to me instead of walking away."

He nodded and we sat down on the edge of the bed together. He took my hand in his,"Severa, I don't know what the hell is happening or what will happen. All I know is that I'm crazy about you. You are the only thing I think about, and when we're fighting I worry about you the whole time. You're not like any girl I've met. You're the girl I've been waiting for. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. I think I'm in love with you, Severa."  
Percy just spilled all of that out and all I could do was gasp.

I smiled, now it was my turn,"Percy, you've crawled under my skin and into my heart. You confuse the hell out of me, and sometimes it's annoying, but I just can't get enough of you. When we fight, I always want to be at your side to help you, but can't help but stare at how amazing you look when you fight. All I want is to be with you Percy. I think I'm in love with you too."  
He smiled and hugged me tightly.  
I hugged him and took in his scent. It comforted me every time.  
I pulled back and he leaned forward to kiss me.  
Our lips molded together perfectly.  
I had one hand on his chest and one on his neck.  
He slid one of his hands down to the small of my back, and his other was on my cheek.  
We pulled back and smiled at each other, just staring into each other's eyes.  
I hugged him again, I couldn't help myself. We were hugging when Annabeth and Grover came back in.  
"Awww!" They both said at the same time.  
Annabeth looked at Grover and he blushed. Percy and I laughed and pulled away from each other.  
I was eating cookies, Percy was eating chips. We were all bored so we were watching Disney channel.  
I was sitting between Percy's legs and leaning against his chest.  
The time was 10:00, so we decided to go to bed.  
I stood up and stretched. Percy then got up and I hugged him. Then kissed his lips and whispered,"Good night."

I turned around but he pulled me back and whispered,"Want to go swimming?"  
I smiled and nodded. We told Annabeth and Grover we were going swimming, then we changed.  
I had shorts that went to mid thigh and a tank top on.  
We were walking when Percy picked me up and ran to the pool.  
"Percy!" I screamed and he jumped in, still holding me.  
I laughed underwater and resurfaced, with him behind me.  
He swam to me and hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
He whispered into my ear,"I love you Severa."

I smiled and whispered back,"I love you too."

He smiled and we swam around for a while, splashing each other and joking around.  
We decided to get out for a while and just sit on the lounge chairs.  
I was sitting beside him, and we just stared at the night sky together.  
He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

I pulled back and smiled, then gave him one more sweet kiss before pulling him up,"Let's go, big day tomorrow."  
He smiled and got up with me and we both went back to our rooms, changed and said goodnight.  
I smiled, things were working out.

* * *

I woke up and smiled as i remembered what happened last night.  
I got up and saw Annabeth brushing her hair. I put my hair up and brushed my teeth and woke up Percy and Grover.  
I attacked Grover with pokes and he began laughing because he was ticklish. I woke up Percy by sitting on his stomach again.  
"OW! You're bony!" Percy whined and I laughed when he started tickling me and I jumped off of him.  
He smiled and stretched, even though his eyes were still very sleepy, he was smiling.  
He brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face, then he came out of the bathroom looking more awake.

"What are the plans today?" He asked as he sat next to me.

I looked at Annabeth and she looked up,"Going to the other side of the lake. We'll jet ski."

I smiled and banged my drummed my fists on the table in excitement, "AWESOME." Percy and Annabeth laughed and agreed. Grover stood there and gulped.

Then I spoke up,"What does Hecate have to do here?" Annabeth then whispered,"Because. This dagger is special. It has to be blessed before it can kill "royal blood". So Hecate is taking it to The Pool of Olympians."

My eyes widened as I heard about this. Great...so she's going there so she can get a "blessing" to kill me.

I sighed,"Wow, I didn't know there was a "blessing" to kill someone."

Percy smiled weakly and rubbed my back reassuringly and Annabeth raised her eyebrows at this and I smiled a bit.  
I put on a tank top and short shorts underneath some Bermuda shorts.  
We walked to the beach and paid rent for the jet skis. I shared one with Percy, me driving of course.  
Annabeth was sharing with Grover, and of course she was driving.  
I hopped onto the jet ski and Percy sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
We had to start out slowly until we got out of the swimming zone.  
As soon as we got out of that zone Annabeth and I stepped on it, making the front of the jet ski lift up into the air. I leaned forward to push it down.  
It was going smoothly until we saw some guys in black on other jet skis coming towards us with swords in hand.

I sighed,"Shit. Percy, you fight and I'll drive."  
Percy nodded and took out his pen and clicked it, and out came a 3 foot bronze sword.  
He slashed the first assassin who fell into the water.  
I kept swerving away from them. I checked on Annabeth and Grover, Grover took over with driving while Annabeth fought.  
I didn't realize it, but an assassin was driving towards me and I swerved at last minute, making a wave come from my jet ski.  
My hair was flying in my face as I went faster. Percy was behind me, grunting as he'd dodge and strike.  
We made it to the other side of Lake Tahoe, all of the assassins defeated.  
We parked on the beach and pushed the jet skis on shore.  
Percy was panting and I stopped him to look him over. I looked at some scratches he got since he didn't have a shirt on, thankfully,none were fatal. I sighed in relief and hugged him,"Gods, I was scared they'd kill you."

He hugged me back and rested his head on top of mine, since he was way taller,"Don't be scared for me, just worry for yourself...like I do." I pulled back and smiled.

We walked inside the cave and began walking through a tunnel.  
"Geez, I can't fricking see!" Grover bleated.

I laughed and we kept walking.  
Percy would touch my arm occasionally to comfort me and I was thankful for whole thing had me worrying about my best friends. I couldn't lose them.  
We finally reached a clearing, and suddenly I flew into a wall.

"SEVERA!" Percy yelled, but I was still pinned. Soon, my friends were being held by some other guys.

Hecate came out and smirked at me as she came closer. "My, my dear niece. You shouldn't have brought your friends, in fact, you shouldn't have brought yourself."

I glared daggers at her, and I knew my eyes were a dark blue. She touched my face and I slapped her hand away and she stared coldly at me,"Such a beautiful young woman...such a waste to kill you. Considering what your eyes are doing, I see you have a disliking to me?"

I was confused,"What are my eyes doing?"

Then Annabeth gasped and choked out, since a guy had his arm around her neck,"Your eyes...they're flashing and clouding over...like a thunder and lightning storm."

Hecate then smirked,"I guess since your eyes aren't turning dark blue like they usually do when you see me, you're beyond mad."

I glared at her, seeing my eyes flash like lightning across her face. I waited for her to continue talking.  
She then slowly grinned,"You're ready to kill."

~Percy's POV~

I stared at Severa helplessly. Gods damn it! Fricking henchmen!  
I watched as Hecate was pacing in front of Severa, who was still up against the wall.  
"The goddess is coming out of you, my dear. Your blood process is almost complete."

Severa squirmed, trying to get off the wall,"I thought it was already complete."

Hecate waved her hand in the air, gesturing impatience,"It completed the Nereid process, not the goddess process. Therefore, your blood process _isn't _complete. Now, moving on."

After that, she had 3 henchmen come and take Severa into a tunnel and out of our sight as Hecate went into another tunnel.  
I looked at Annabeth and she nodded. I twisted the henchman's arm and kicked his VIP spot. I then stabbed him, killing him.  
Annabeth threw the guy to the ground and stabbed the back of his head. Grover was playing his reedpipes, making his henchmen sleepy, and then Annabeth ran over and stabbed him.  
We nodded to each other and ran into the tunnel where they took Severa.  
We have been running through the tunnel for about 30 seconds when I heard Severa scream and my hair stood on end. We all froze, but then continued running.  
We heard her cries and each one was like a dagger to my heart.  
_Hold on Severa, I'm coming. Don't let go yet._


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY EVERYONE! this story is going to be coming to a close soon BUT I do have a sequel :) **

**A big THANK YOU to all my reviewers and followers! you're the best!**

**and on with the story!**

* * *

**~Percy~  
**We began running down the dark tunnel, only to hear another scream from Severa.  
I began silently cursing and ran faster, Annabeth catching up, Grover attempting to, but no way could I slow down now.  
We reached another clearing at the end of the tunnel with 2 separate tunnels.

"Fabulous.." I mumbled.

Then I heard another scream from the left tunnel and found my luck better on that side.  
We entered the left tunnel and I saw Severa...her body was bloody and there was blood dripping from her head.

Annabeth gasped and screamed,"Defend yourself!"

Severa shook her head and spat out blood and coughed,"If I do, they'll kill you."

We stood there helpless and the henchmen approached her again with swords and whips.  
No way was I letting them touch her. I clicked my pen and ran at the henchmen closest to her and slashed, he blocked but I kicked his chest and brought my sword on his leg, cutting it clean off.  
Annabeth ran over to the other henchmen behind me and pulled out her sword and slit his throat.  
I saw Grover kick a guy square in the face with his hooves and the guy was knocked out.  
Annabeth stabbed the guy Grover knocked out and I ran to Severa and took her face in both of my hands and I examined her face.

She smiled a small smile at me and I rubbed my thumb across her cheek,"You may be injured, but you're still beautiful."

She laughed a small laugh, then she winced in pain and gripped her side.  
I gasped as I saw blood coming from her side and I lifted her shirt up a bit and saw a huge gash.  
Annabeth's eyes widened and gasped.  
Grover saw it, and his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.  
Severa couldn't help but give a small giggle and I smiled but then my face went back to serious considering she was bleeding badly on the side and on her head.  
I picked her up bridal style and we ran out of the tunnel and we almost reached the exit but Hecate jumped in our way.

"Aw, my poor niece. I thought you were stronger than this!"

Severa glared and she gave me the look that said '_let me down right now'._ I sighed and hesitated but let her down.  
She staggered a bit but caught her footing.  
Then I saw her cuts glowing blue and then she stopped bleeding right before our eyes.

Hecate rolled her eyes,"Great, you found out how to heal yourself, well you can't heal yourself if you're struck by immortal."

Severa smirked,"No, but I heal quickly thanks to my blood, so...you're pretty much screwed."

Hecate growled and shrugged,"No worries, I already blessed the dagger, now I just need to get a god's blood on it and it'll be ready."

Severa's eyes widened,"Just use mine."

I gasped and said,"Severa, don't."

She shushed me with her eyes and turned back to Hecate, but Hecate scoffed,"You're not a full goddess yet, thank the gods. Actually, I was thinking more of...maybe _Poseidon or Athena?"_

I glared at her as she said my father's name and Annabeth did the same when she mentioned Athena. Severa's eyes glowed dark blue. Yeah, she was pissed, not as much as she was earlier with her eyes flashing and all that, but still, pretty pissed.  
Annabeth, Grover and I walked up beside Severa and stared down Hecate who stood alone.

Hecate waved us off,"Well, anyways, I got to run, I need that god's blood soon! Kronos is waiting! So, I'll see you soon children, but I'll probably see my niece a bit sooner."

And with that lovely goodbye, Hecate disappeared.  
Severa screamed in anger and I grabbed her and hugged her closely whispering to her,"It's alright, calm down, babe."

She was shaking in anger and I sighed. I sat her down on the jet ski and I got in front of her, I would drive. She gripped my waist and put her head on my shoulder and sighed,"I'm so glad you're here with me."

I sighed,"I'm so glad you're okay."

We arrived back at the motel and Severa collapsed on her bed and Annabeth next to her. Grover was already snoring on our bed.  
I tucked a piece of hair behind Severa's ear and she grabbed my hand and pressed it to her face.  
She sat up and I pulled her to the separate room to give us some privacy.  
I pulled her onto my lap and held her, just glad she was still with me.

"Percy, wh-what if...what if I don't get to live?" She asked in a shaky breath.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying not to think about that. I rubbed her back as her face rested in the crook of my neck,"I won't let anything happen to you, Severa."

She sighed, sniffing,"Well, what if I don't let you come after me, Percy?"

I pulled her back to stare at her face, she was crying,"Severa, no matter what, I'm always going to be with you."

She shook her head,"Percy, I know that Hecate _will_ get me, and I don't want any of you coming after me when it happens, understand that?"

I shook my head and swallowed my tears,"No Severa, I don't care what happens, together, we're unbeatable."

She smiled and more tears trailed down her beautiful face.  
I cupped her face and kissed her passionately.  
I put my hand on the back of her neck and one around her waist and she put her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer.  
She pulled away and I pulled her back for one more kiss.  
We both pulled away and I smiled at her beautiful Caribbean blue eyes and she stared into my sea-green ones.  
I hugged her to me and whispered in her ear,"I'll always be right over your shoulder, Severa."

~**Severa~  
**I smiled when he said that. I knew he did always have my back, and I couldn't help but smile. Percy and I have been through so much, we may not have known each other for a long time, but we sure have been through the underworld and back together.  
Oh, that's just an expression...I seriously hope we don't have to go there...that'd suck ass.  
I kissed Percy one last time and said goodnight.

We had to beat Hecate to Olympus, or at least meet her there, so we went to New York the next day. We boarded the plane and we all sighed in exhaustion. Travelling the world chasing after a minor-goddess is a lot of work.  
I could tell Percy and Annabeth were peeved, considering Hecate said she was probably going to use one of their parents. The only bright side of this trip is that we got to see our parents, which is pretty cool, but not under these circumstances.  
This plane was different, it had 4 seats in each row so we all sat together. I sat between Percy and Annabeth, who was on the outside, and Grover was to the right of Percy.  
We sat in the 2nd row and didn't say a word. We were all to tired to even think straight, the only sound would be the people talking around us and our breaths when we would sigh in exhaustion and lack of energy. It took a lot of effort to keep my eyes open.

Percy rubbed my arm and smiled sweetly at me,"Go to sleep, no one's stopping you."

He stopped rubbing my arm but he kept his hand there and I sighed and turned towards him,"What if I wake up and you're not there?"

He gave me a small smile and looked down, thinking, but then looked back at me and gave me a crooked smile that made my heart melt,"I promise, I'll be here when you wake up."

I turned my head forward and closed my eyes,"I'll hold you to that. Literally."

I smiled and grabbed his hand and he chuckled softly and we both did one last sigh until we let sleep take us over.

_Hecate was running up to the Empire State Building."Shit!" I shouted as we began running although we were all out of breath. She reached the double doors and ran through them._

We all ran faster to catch up to her and we busted through the double doors. Hecate was entering the elevator and she smirked and waved at us as the doors closed.  
I put my hands on my head and sighed,"Fuck."  
Percy ran up to the front desk and the guy told us we'd have to wait for the elevator came down.  
I groaned and hit the down button as we waited for the elevator.  
It came down and Grover pressed the button before Percy even got in.  
The elevator music didn't help calm our nerves as the floors passed...

300...350...400...

I was bouncing up and down nervously and finally the doors opened. We all ran and carefully crossed the floating stepping stones.  
We heaved the huge, golden double doors and gasped at what we saw just a few feet away from us.

"Severa, Severa!" I felt someone shaking me and I woke up and saw Annabeth, Percy and Grover's worried faces and I sighed and shook my head,"Nothing, it's fine."

I waved my hand like it was nothing, even though that was a huge ass lie.  
It was almost time to land so we all buckled our seatbelts. I took Percy's hand and Grover gripped the arm rest almost tearing it off. Annabeth was looking across the rows to the nearest window and we saw busy New York and sighed in relief.  
We then stared forward as we landed, Grover bleated then quickly covered his mouth and I had to hold in a giggle as everyone looked around, wondering where that sound came from.  
It was time to go and we let a few adults off before we stepped off and ran into and through the airport. When we saw the exit doors we pushed them open quickly.  
We looked around and saw nothing but cars whizzing by. I sighed and looked frantically, then saw the Empire State Building and pointed, they nodded and we ran. We ran across busy streets, ignoring all the honks and lovely hand gestures we received.

Then I froze in horror at the sight and so did everyone else. Hecate was running toward the Empire State Building.  
"SHIT!" I shouted as we began running, although we were already panting and breathing hard. I don't recall shouting shit that loud in my dream, but oh well, not the time to think about that.  
She reached the double doors and pushed through them and my eyebrows wrinkled in frustration, wishing I could run faster. We reached the double doors and busted through them and saw Hecate walk to the elevators.

She saw us and smirked then did a small wave as the doors closed and the elevator went up.  
I put my hands on my head and sighed,"Fuck."  
Percy ran up to the front desk and the guy told us we'd have to wait until the elevator came back down.  
I already knew what would happen but this was way different. This wasn't a dream, it was way scarier. I knew what would happen next, but I didn't know how it'd end.

The elevator finally came down and we rushed in, this time I pulled Annabeth with me, we had no time to waste, Grover pushed the button frantically and we rose.  
I bounced nervously, but I also was shivering because I was scared. Percy took my hand an gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The elevator music was useless, it did me no comfort...

_300...350...400..._

The numbers were mocking me, it seemed like they were going slower than usual and it pissed me off and made me aggravated and paranoid.  
The doors finally opened and I ran ahead and we crossed the floating step stones and I smiled a bit when we made it across.

We heaved open and ran through the golden doors and we all gasped.

I didn't imagine it this terrible.  
Hecate had the dagger raised towards Athena, who was poisoned.  
She was holding Athena's arm and then saw us and her jaw dropped but then she smirked.  
Annabeth put her hands over her mouth and ran over to help her mother. "Mom, no!" She cried out and I could see tears streaming down her face.  
Her cry snapped us out of our trance and we ran to help her.  
Hecate sighed and put the dagger in Athena's arm, making Athena cry out in pain.  
We all stopped running, we were frozen as we saw gold blood trickle from Athena's arm.

Hecate smiled evilly and dipped the dagger in the pool of blood.  
Before I knew it, we were literally frozen in place as Hecate smiled with her work.

She walked up to me and smiled, then did a cold laugh,"Ahh, niece, you're a tad late. You could have prevented this."

She looked back at Athena and chuckled, then turned to me and shrugged,"Maybe."

She put her finger under my chin and I turned my head, not letting her see my face, since it was covered in tears and defeat.  
She tsked me and smiled,"Niece, don't be upset with me. I'm doing you a favor! You won't be alive to see the terrible war that's about to happen. You won't see Percy die a terrible death."

I let tears fall as I looked over at Percy who looked pissed off.

"Don't. Touch. _Her._" He growled through clenched teeth.

Hecate rolled her eyes and shook her head,"You should teach your boyfriend some manners, niece."

She smiled sweetly at me and I just glared at her back and gritted my teeth.  
She was about to walk away but I yelled her name and she stopped

I smirked,"You actually think this plan will work?"

Hecate laughed without humor,"That old superhero line won't work on me, child."

I rolled my eyes,"I'm not saying that you won't carry through with killing me, I'm saying that you won't carry on to the end."

She turned to me and cocked an eyebrow,"Oh really? And what makes you think so?"

I scoffed,"You think Kronos will go on with his word? Has he _ever_been known to keep himself to the truth? To ever give a part of what he had to someone else? No. He's known to be a bloodthirsty, power-greedy, scumbag. He's lying to you. Once this is over and he's released, he'll throw you aside like the trash you are."

Hecate screeched in outrage and before I knew it, she was right in front of me and Percy's eyes widened, Annabeth put her hand over her mouth and Grover's face was pale.

"You listen to me, _Severa_." She hissed as she spat my name out and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't you _ever_talk to me like that."

I smirked,"You don't like it because you know it's true. Kronos is using you, playing you like a violin, Hecate. You're too naïve to notice."

All I remember was Hecate screaming, a sharp pain, then blacking out.  
This I didn't expect.  
Oh, let's not forget another thing I learned about myself.

I have a big mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

**2 updates in one day?! i'm on a roll! lol but alas this is the final chapter! :( I had a great time hearing from all of you! and hope to hear from more people still! another big Thank You to all my reviewers and my followers you're the bestlook out for the sequel! it's call "By Your Heart I'm Here"**

**Lets get to it!**

* * *

I woke up and felt something fricking hard and cold against my back. "Aw hell."I muttered as I felt ropes tied tightly against my torso.  
I felt tears stream down my face. I had no clue where the hell I was. I didn't know how long I was out. But most importantly, I didn't know where Percy was.  
I looked around and saw nothing but trees and darkness.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I shouted, but nobody responded, not even any birds.

I was alone.

**~Percy~  
**I woke up on the cold ground. I wiped the dirt off my face. I looked around, panicking. I felt sweat trickling down my cheek and I wiped it off.

"Severa!" I shouted into the woods, cupping my hands around my mouth to make my voice louder. No answer.

I took a big breath and shouted,"Severa?! Annabeth?! Grover!"

I was completely alone, and completely screwed over.

I heard a faint sound in the distance and my head shot up and I had a faint feeling of hope.

"Severa, where are you?!" I shouted as I ran through the darkest forest I've ever been in.

I was panting shakily and I was freezing cold, but I didn't care, Severa needed me, and I promised her I'd always be there.  
I could have sworn I heard the heavens singing when I saw her beautiful face, although it was tear-stained.

"Percy! Don't come any closer!"I heard her voice and saw that she was tied to a boulder.

"Severa!" I ignored her words and ran towards her. "Percy!"  
Right after she cried out my name I felt a sharp pain in my leg and I grunted before I fell onto the ground. My vision began to get blurry but I still heard Severa crying,"No! Percy, no, no, no!" I couldn't see her anymore...the last thing I heard was "Percy..." then I blacked out.

**~Severa's POV~  
**I watched as Percy fell before me and I didn't even try to stop my tears as he laid there motionless. Hecate emerged from the darkness and smirked

"Ahh, true love. So foolish..."

Then more henchmen emerged. They took Percy's body as I tried wriggling, but it was no use.

"Don't touch him!" I said through my tears and Hecate rolled her eyes and turned back to the henchmen and waved them off and they nodded and marched up to a hill with a fucking hugeass boulder I didn't even notice.

One of the dudes put his hand on it and the boulder began cracking as it open and they entered, then it closed back up as they disappeared from my sight. I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from crying out.

Hecate turned back to me and smirked,"Now, you don't have many minutes left dear niece, don't waste them by crying useless tears. Besides, Percy isn't even dead!...Yet."

Right as she said that I let out a soft whimper and more tears gushed out and I couldn't do anything but shake my head.  
"You'll get over it." She hissed coldly at me and I had enough of this.  
I stopped crying, and saw light flash across the ground, knowing what it came from. My eyes were storming...literally.

I looked up at her and her eyes widened and she gulped,"You don't scare me niece."

I scowled at her and took a deep breath,"I'm more powerful than you are Hecate, you know it too."

Her eyes turned red and she clenched her fists and I smirked at her.  
She walked up to me and slapped me right on the cheek and I clenched my jaw, holding in my anger.  
"Say that one more time." She seethed

I just smirked again, cocking my eyebrows, making her fume. I could almost see the smoke coming from her ears.

"I'm. More. Powerful. Than. _You._" I said slowly, letting each word drip with venom and sink into her skin.

She glared right into me. Her eyes were smoldering me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.  
I held her gaze, showing her I wasn't scared of her anymore, because I wasn't. My life didn't matter. All that mattered was all of the other demigods I had to protect, and Jack and Lucy...

She untied me from the boulder and 3 of her henchmen came out of nowhere and I smirked,"Hello boys."  
They grunted in response and I sighed as they gagged me and tied my hands and feet together.

Hecate came up to me and I didn't know what the hell she was doing until she put her hands on me and I felt excruciating pain.  
I screamed, but it came out muffled since I was gagged. I squirmed and arched my back, I wanted to _die._ That's how painful this was. I'd take 1000 back breaks over this pain.  
I felt more tears come out of my eyes. Hecate smirked and wiped her hands together,wiping dirt off of them.

"Take this little _thing_inside." She spat and they picked me up and walked into the boulder with Hecate behind us. I screamed but she didn't seem phased, but one of the henchmen would wince at my cried every once in a while.

I was screaming, but every time I made a sound, I was in pain. I couldn't take this anymore, I needed death. "Shut up you little brat! Save the screaming for Tartarus!"

I remembered this dream. I had it when I first came to Camp Half Blood! I knew what would happen now...nobody would live through this. The only difference between this and my dream about this was this was scarier, this was more painful, I knew what would happen in this...this...was real.

Then I remembered how Percy and I were together when I first came. It all came naturally. We were...so happy...like we were on top of the world, and hey, maybe we were, but were too lost with each other to notice.  
Soon, the only pain I felt was for Percy, which made me cry harder. It was even worse than whatever the hell Hecate did. It was pure heartbreak. I screamed in anger since this was Hecate's doing. The pain grew until black dots started blocking my vision.  
Hecate dropped me onto a hard rock, making me hit my head. All I remember was Percy being dropped next to me...motionless...pale...and possibly dead.

**~Annabeth~  
**Grover and I were sitting in a cave together, being watched my henchmen.

I kept thinking about what happened but I couldn't remember well.  
_Your cap, dear...your cap.  
_I gasped, It was my mother's voice!  
_Mom, yo-you're okay!  
I am child, I am. You need to use your cap!_

I scrunched up my face, my cap? Oh..my...ZEUS! MY CAP! I felt around and sure enough, my Yankees cap was in my pocket. I'm so STUPID!

Grover noticed and he smiled and nodded.

I put it on and slowly walked up to the henchmen.

Show time.

**~Severa~  
**I heard shouting and...I think cursing? My eyes fluttered open and then I saw Annabeth and Grover running through an entrance and I smiled at the sight. I tried to get up because I was untied, but I was too weak. I felt something shift next to me and almost cried, Percy was alive! He groaned and rolled over and sat up slowly. He saw me and his face flushed in relief,"Oh, Severa!" He sighed and hugged me tightly, I couldn't hug him back, I was too weak.

He noticed and he looked at me,"Are you okay?"

My eyes drooped closed and he shook me and I woke up again and croaked,"Whatever...Hecate did to me...drained me completely. I can hardly think, Percy."

His look of relief was then replaced with worry. And I smiled and put my hand under his chin,"I'm okay Percy. As long as you guys are, that's all that matters."

He hugged me again and I put my arms on his side, I couldn't hold him, but I could hold his heart.  
He pulled away and smiled at me, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. Annabeth then yelled,"Enough with the love shit, help us!"

I laughed and Percy looked at her and smiled sadly, then looked at me and I nodded,"Go."

He kissed me, like we had no time at all and I kissed back, taking in his taste before I made him go.

I laid down and concentrated, trying to heal whatever poison was in me. I felt my energy returning and smiled.I literally felt my blood flowing back and forth, rushing through my I opened my eyes and everything was...clearer.I got up and snapped SeaCross, getting out my double ended sword. I ran to join Percy who was fighting 2 henchmen. I stabbed one right as I ran over and Percy smiled at me and winked and I we fought side by defeated the henchmen, but more came, along with monsters.

A blonde guy was leading the group with a fat smirk on his face and Percy growled.  
I looked at him and he nodded and I understood.

This was Luke.

Annabeth looked hurt and sad when she saw him, and Grover looked pissed off.  
The monsters ran to us and I took in a shaky breath. Annabeth and Grover came by us and stood next to us and we all took in a breath and ran towards the mob.I sliced through 3 dracanae and Annabeth kicked and stabbed a few chimera. Grover was playing his reedpipes, confusing a big python.

A minotaur came racing through and Percy smirked," I got him."

I laughed and nodded and stabbed an oncoming cheerleader looking empousae.  
I stabbed another one and sighed,"I hate cheerleaders."

I saw Percy kill the minotaur and smiled at how hot he looked and oh my gods I need to focus. He came back to me and smiled and I returned it. Annabeth turned a few Furies into dust and gave us a thumbs up. Grover got the snake so confused it started killing itself and Grover was laughing. We made it through all the monsters and Luke stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Then Luke came over to us and Percy pushed me behind me.  
"Percy, it's been too long." He said coldly

Percy growled,"Not long enough Luke." I looked between them and _saw_the tension between them.

Annabeth sighed,"Luke, don't."

Luke looked at Annabeth and his eyes changed...they were blue and soft...not gold and angry...and they were filled with...sadness? Like he was remembering a story that would always get rid of his he shook his head and the cruel look returned and his gold eyes came turned back to us and he looked straight at me, "Percy, give me the girl and you can go home."

Percy stood more in front of me and I stepped back a bit to give him room,"Never, Luke. You'll have to kill me first."

Luke smirked,"That can be arranged."

He was about to raise his sword and Percy did too, preparing for a fight until I stepped between the 2. I put my hand on Percy's chest, feeling his heartbeat and I sighed to myself, hopefully it'd stay like that.

Then I looked at Luke,"Why do you need me?"

Percy grabbed my arm and I looked at him and he shook his head and I smiled sadly at him and stroked his face and turned back to Luke, waiting for an answer. Luke sighed and rolled his eyes, stabbing his sword into the ground and he leaned against it and said,"Luke is gone. I'm Kronos, and I need you to awaken in my true form."

I sighed and nodded,"Take me and let them go."

Percy's grip tightened on my arm, almost digging through my flesh and I winced in pain. Annabeth gasped and Grover...fainted.  
I turned around to Percy and blinked back tears, but he let his fall,"S-Severa, please...d-don't."

I wiped his tears with my hand and choked out behind my tears,"I have to, Perce. I need you guys safe."

Percy shook his head,"N-no Severa, you don't have to, we can take him...together."

I laughed without humor and shook my head and wiped my tears from my cheek,"No, Percy, we can't. I need you to understand this. YOU are the child of the prophecy...you _have_ to live...I've already completed what I had to...it's time for me to leave."

Percy pulled me into him and I heard Luke...err..Kronos gag and I ignored it.  
"Severa, I love you, I can't live without you...I need you." He whispered into my hair and I breathed in his scent and smiled..he smelt of the sea.

I put one hand on his chest and whispered into his shoulder,"Let me go."

Percy didn't until I pushed him away and he stared after me. I kissed him, hard. He put his hands on my waist and gripped me tight, pulling me so close I couldn't breathe. I pulled him closer by his shoulders and sighed as I backed up. He was letting tears fall, he was shaking as he tried not to cry out loud, he was the strongest person I knew.

I stroked his cheek,"I'll love you...no matter what Percy."

He held my hand on his cheek and kissed my palm,"I'll be there for you...no matter what Severa, I'll come and get you. I'll love you forever...even when time ends...I'll love you."

I hugged him one last time and went to hug Annabeth and Grover.  
They had woken up Annabeth was crying loudly into Grover's shoulder and Grover was tearing up as well as he comforted her as I whispered to them,"I can't thank you enough for what you've done, you're the best friends and I can't believe how blessed I am to have had you in my life."

Annabeth cried harder when I used "had".  
"I'm the luckiest person in the world. I love you guys." I hugged Annabeth so tightly and kissed Grover's cheek.

Then I walked to Kronos/Luke who was rolling his eyes at our love fest. He summoned furies and hellhounds to barricade me in and he led me to a crack in the ground, and then stairs appeared as the crack grew wider, showing nothing but darkness.

Percy yelled,"Severa! Wait!"  
I turned around and smiled and he coughed as he choked out,"I won't be over your shoulder..."  
I swallowed back my tears as he said that, but then he smiled,"I'll be right by your side..."  
I cried happy tears when he said that and he smiled and nodded to me and I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it. I did a small wave to everyone. Kronos then grabbed my arm and dragged me into the dark pit. The light from above disappeared as the crack in the ground began closing, leaving us walking in darkness... As we left the world behind...I also left _my_ world behind...  
**~Percy~  
**  
I watched as she disappeared..knowing...I'd see her again...  
I knew I would.  
I'd be there for her...  
I'd die for her...  
I'd get her back.  
I made her a promise...I wouldn't be over her shoulder...

I'd be by her side.

AND FINISH! look out for the sequel "BY YOUR HEART I'M HERE!"


	18. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT

THE SEQUEL IS POSTED BY YOUR HEART I'M HERE CHECK IT OUT NOW!

Candis


End file.
